Brutal King
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: A Good Roadie knows his job is to make someone else look good, to help someone else do what they were put here to do. To bad Issei Hyoudou Issei never learned that. The only thing he learned was that he was a total bad ass that a lot of girls want to be with. At least he has his adopted sister and Mother to help him figure things out.
1. The Heavy Metal boy and the Dragon Girl

Cat: High School DxD x Brutal Legend

Title: Power of Omeggoden

Rating: M

Pairing: Issei X Harem (Raynare/Akeno/Asia)

Summary: A Good Roadie knows his job is to make someone else look good. To bad Issei Hyouda Issei never learned that. The only thing he learned was that he was a total bad ass. At least he has his adopted sister and Mother to help him figure things out.

What's up Everyone! I hope you guys didn't miss me to much. I tend to take a hiatus when I get something to distract me (Like my preowned Xbox) This is something that came to mind when I didn't have anything to do.

I hope you guys enjoy this. I don't own High School DxD or Brutal Legends.

Speech

_Thought_

Communication

**Omnipotent beasts speech**

_**Omnipotent beasts thought**_

000000000000000

C**hapter 0: The Heavy Metal Boy and The Dragon Girl**

**Location: Brutal Lands**

**Place: Blade Hedge, Fortress**

**Time: Noon uhhh Noonish**

Fires raged all around the settlements of Bladehenge as the remnants of the Iornheade army- with an E on the end so people knew they weren't screwing around- held back it's attackers to the best of their ability. Saddly Headbangers, Razor Girls, Bouncers. 10 years ago this would have been an easy attack to repel since they were still riding high from the war with the Tinted Coil lead by Emperor Diviculos, but 15 years of peace, building settlements across the Brutal Lands, learning the secrets of the Titans, and turning Bladehenge into a proper castle had left them more peaceful then their Brutal past. It had also left them ill prepared for a fight.

Queen Lita Halford the first, the fiercest woman to ever live and secret Lover of the Roadie had been slain within a week of the first attack. Many people had been heart broken especially since that left the Human Race without a leader or an heir to the throne.

Eddie Riggs in his rage and grief struck out and delivered righteous vengeance upon the invading demon army, but it was to no avail as he too had been slain by the leader of the army after he had held them back for nearly 4 days at the Pass. Both his guitar and Axe had been brought back by a Razor girl. His wife cried for days over the loss of her husband, before she being the sole leader left from the War with Diviculs, she had no choice but to ascended to the throne.

Now here they were Iornheade, the Army that freed the Human race, the strongest attack force in the Brutal Lands, were on the verge of death with nothing they could do to stop it from coming.

Ophilia Riggs sat on the throne. Ophilia was in her early 30's with Large D-cup breasts and wide hips, she was slender, yet not skinny like Lita had been, her eyes a dark brown were streaming tears of blackness, signifying her connection to The Sea of Black tears, She wore a leather corset, and floor length leather skirt with a slit up the side, black fingernails, and a sharp tooth necklace around her neck.

Next to her throne was a crib with a small child in it. probably no older then 2 months old. This was the last Legacy of Eddie Riggs. His son.

"Magus... What is the status of our Forces?" asked Ophilia.

"Dude it's not good. The entire northern section of the Fortress was wiped out. The second Brigade is holding but they need back up. Fourth Brigade deployed out a day ago to go after a group by the Beach. We sent word that they need to return to the Fortress, but their bogged down by a sea unit. Even Killmaster had is current trapped up in his Mountian passes by invaders," said Magus.

Ophilia rubbed her face in annoyance. Ever since this new breed of demon appeared NOTHING had going right. No even before then things weren't right. Lita, the little blonde haired bimbo she was forced Eddie and Ophilia into a deal were Eddie would be Lita's lover in exchange for not executing Ophilia for treason against humanity. Eddie agreed if only to stay Lita's hand and protect the woman he loeved. The first time they were together Lita forced ophilia to watch as her husband pleasured another woman that wasn't her. Oh how she loved to drop hints about the things she had Eddie do to her. She was actually glad when she bought the farm in the first wave. However Eddie still cared for her as a friend and went on to try and avange her death. Only to die a fools death. Eddie always the big lovable fool.

"We will die here Magus... there is no doubt about that, but my son will live," said Ophilia as she reached under her throne and removed a belt... no. The seal of Omneggoden. The Elemental Fire Beast, The Creameter of the Skies, The Destroyer of the Ancient World over 4000 years ago.

"Are you sure this is wise?" asked Magus

"No, but we both know that this is the only way. Get the Axe and the guitar," said Ophilia.

Magus did as told and went to retrieve the items. Once they were retrieved Ophilia used her knowledge of the Metal Alchemist arts to seal the items in the belt, she quickly took a piece of paper and wroth out a letter. She slipped it into the crib before kissing her son.

"Grow strong my son. Become a legend like your forebears and return to take your rightful place as king of these lands. I love you," said Ophilia as she activated her magic and activated a transportation seal and sent her son away.

Just as the circle vanished the door burst open. Ophilia turned to the door and drew both her knives as Magus held onto a sword prepared to attacked. The rest of the elite Iornheade warriors surrounded their queen.

"Your sitting on my throne," said a rather quiet voice.

"I hope you didn't expect an easy fight," said Ohpilia as she let out a battle cry before changed the attackers with what was left of her guard.

The little girl who lead the assault on her home smiled.

**Location: Kuoh, Japan**

**Place: Hyoudou Residance **

**Time: 1300**

Hyodua Miki smiled down at her new born daughter from her crib in her room. For years her and her husband had tired to conceive a child. They had always wanted a girl. She was going to be have to beat males off of her with a stick when she got older. However it made Miki sad in a way. Two failed attempts prior had made her upset that she had lost two children before hand due to miscarriage. The doctors said that it was unlikely she would convice again, but their Little Izumi proved them all wrong and beat the odds. Sighing a bit she went into the living room to watch some TV. As she was about to turn it on a blinding blue light caught her attention just outside her window. Raising an eyebrow the burnete haired woman walked over to the door and opened it. She was quite shocked to see a small carying case for a baby.

"Who left you here sweet boy?" asked the woman as she picked up the sleeping boy.

She looked for a letter or something, but the only thing she found was a weird belt ornament. She took him inside of the house and went and laid him down next to her own daughter as she went to notify the police. As she left the room a small bit of dark water made it's way over to little Izumi gifting her with great power that intertwined with a power that already sleep deep within her.

These two children would one day reshape a world humans turly had no say in.

**Location: Kuoh, Japan**

**Place: Hyoudou Residence**

**Time: 0645 (15 and a half years later)**

The Hyoudou Residence was currently peaceful, quiet, and above all else Silent. This was the way Miki preferred it. She currently sat at the kitchen table awaiting for the ruckus that was her house to start.

"NII-SAN GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" came the voice of her only daughter.

Mitsuki smirked to herself as she could almost see her son grumbling about having to get up before noon. Issei was quite a lazy boy. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a fantastic mechanic and quite gifted with a guitar Miki would be worried for his future. The day she called the police and her husband about what happened had somehow culminated in Miki wanting to keep Issei, especially since Izumi throw a fit whenever he was to far away. So for the next 5 years they jumped though the legal hoops to get Issei formally adopted as their son. The Duo of Mitsuki and Gorou- her husband- told the duo when they were 12 about it. They told their parents that they were cool with it. Izumi shocked them all by proclaiming that this knowledge meant that she could marry Issei instead of that 'Brother stealing home wreaking hussy' Irina.

It didn't bother the Hyoudou's any since they had always been pretty open with their children on the concept of relationships and sex. It didn't help matters that Issei had a bevey of girls who wanted to be with him and Gorou told him that he should form a harem and Idea that Miki wasn't opposed to with the prospect of 'Grand babies to spoil rotten'.

She heard the sounds of her children walking downstairs. She smiled when her children came into view wearing their uniforms.

Izumi stood at 5'3" with a slender figure from her time doing Brazlian Ji Jutsu and Ta-kwan-do, with D-cup breasts with her long slender legs and tiny shouldering being her best features. Her face was shaped like a heart with small traces of baby fat still on her cheeks, hazel colored eyes, and brown hair that went to the middle of her back pulled into four ponytails with red beads. Shw wore the Kuoh Academy Girls outfit is the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar and black button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, brown dress shoes over thigh high black stockings, thanks to the length of the skirt if anyone looked close enough they could see that Izumi was wearing a red lace thong. Her favorite accessory was a bracelet that Issei made for her that she wore on her left wrist. It was a silver bracelet with six red gems

Issei stood tall over his sister and mother, standing around 5'10 with a muscular frame that wasn't overly bulky. Issei once trained as a boxer, but gave it up when he was 11-0 and no one was even putting up a challenge. His brown hair was wild, along with his own Hazel eyes that had a amberish ting to them, He wore the Male uniform of Kuoh academy, which consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes., however Issei had his shirt open revealing a black undershirt with spiderweb like writing on it, and a strange necklace that should have been attracted to his belt.

Miki smiled. "My aren't you two lovely to look at. So how many rounds was it last night?" asked Miki

Izumi smiled at her mother before grabbing Issei's arm. "Four rounds Kaa-chan. Thanks to that Ise-nii didn't want to get up. I had to give him the special show this morning," said Izumi with a smirk.

Issei blushed. "Izu-chan can we not tell Kaa-chan about the things we get up to when her and Tou-san aren't around. Bad enough they know we have sex," said Issei.

Miki chuckled hearing this. While her daughter was rather open about the fact that she did rather perverted things with her brother Issei tried not to think about the things the two got up to in their off time normally.

"Alright you two best be off to school. And Issei Drive safe please. I don't want to hear about you getting another ticket," said Miki.

Issei sighed as he grabbed his bag along with Izumi. "Got it Kaa-chan," said Issei.

The duo walked outside and over to Issei's car. A 1970 Charger, with a large V-8 engine in it, and racing tires. Issei spent all of last summer putting it together. He smirked as he got into the car with Izumi hopping into the pasagger seat. Issei fired it up and listened to it roar to life, before speeding down the street.

Miki sighed as she looked at her two children speed down the street with a small smile on her face. Unbeknownst to her a white haired girl was looking at the car that just took off, before she herself vanished

0000000000000000000000000000000000

And cut. Okay so I got an old Xbox 360 to play some older games and one of them just so happened to be Brutal Legend... That and Bayonetta, but that's for another Cross over. I thought this would be pretty cool to do. Issei is going to have a pretty big Harem, not sure who's going to be in it yet. I know Izumi is going to be one, not sure about the rest yet. If you have a sujestion leave a comment.


	2. Awaken your power

Cat: High School DxD x Brutal Legend

Title: Brutal King

Rating: M

Pairing: Issei X Harem (Izumi/Raynare/Akeno/Asia)

Summary: A Good Roadie knows his job is to make someone else look good. To bad Issei Hyouda never learned that. The only thing he learned was that he was a total bad ass. At least he has his adopted sister and Mother to help him figure things out.

What's up. Sorry for the long wait. I've been out of it for a while. I've been replaying Brutal Legends to remind me of some of the things that happened. I hopee you don't mind the delay. Anyway Enjoy this chapter my dudes.

Speech

_Thought_

Communication

**Omnipotent beasts speech**

_**Omnipotent beasts thought**_

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2: Awaken your power**

**Location: Kuoh City**

**Place: Kuoh Academy**

**Time: 0640**

It didn't take long for the Hyoudou siblings to pull into the parking lot of Kuoh Academy. Once an all girls school, it had as of last year been converted to a co-ed school with a 12:1 ratio of females to males. Issei actually managed to get in on a scholarship along with Izumi. It was called the Gremory Grant that guaranteed tuition up till 4th year of Collage. Seeing as Issei was taking a few collage courses in Engineering, mechanics, and technologies. Izumi was taking courses in Business management. They planned on going into business after college opening up their own garage and such

Issei hopped out his car and opened the door for his sister. Once out the car she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Everyone knew about the fact that Issei was adopted and that Izumi was basically a bro-con. It didn't help matters that Izumi was often hit on by the Perverted Trio and Issei had his own problems with Kiryuu Aika, who told all the girls in the school that he was packing a 'bitch breaker' in his pants.

As the duo walked though the campus they saw the Perverted team of Baldy and glasses running from the kendo club. Issei sighed at this. Sure he was perverted, but he managed to keep his love for boobs and all things feminate under control.

As the day dragged on Issei found himself writing song lyrics in a separate notebook, along with pictures of things that didn't make much sense to him. A beautiful woman, and a large beast of metal and fire. For a long time now the images kept coming in, clearer and clearer. He had actually invested in making manga. All he knew for sure was that their names were just out of reach. By lunch time he made his way out and onto the school grounds to have a moment to himself. He found himself outside the old school building. While it was in decent shape it now served as the club house for The Occult Research Club or ORC for short.

As he took a seat under a tree Issei took out his phone and turned it to some Metal. As he plugged in his wireless earbuds the sent of Roses caught his nose. He looked up and looked into an open window and saw a young woman standing there. She was probably a third year student. She stood fairly tall. Maybe about 5'9" with Large E-cup breasts, long crimson red hair, and contrasting blue eyes. If Issei had to describe her it would be Angel... no a goddess. She was Rias Gremory, the most popular girl in school. She was as beautiful as she was mysterious. Only those invited into her clu knew the real her. All anyone could say about her was that Rias was a kind person.

Issei put his phone away and got up to walk away. As he did so something seem to catch in the back of his mind. Telling him that there was something dark about the red haired beauty.

It was at the end of the day where things took a turn. Standing near Issei's car was a girl. violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

Izumi narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Who are you and what are you doing on my Nii-san's car?" asked the irritate girl.

The girl blushed as she looked at the siblings. "Umm... the the Hyoudou siblings correct?" asked the girl.

"Yeah that's us," said Issei. "I'm Issei and this is my little sister Izumi, but who are you?"

The girl blushed again. "My name is Yuma... Amano Yuuma and well... Will you two please go on a date with me!" asked the girl bowing.

Issei and Izumi looked at her before looking at each other. It couldn't hurt... Right?

**Location: Kuoh City**

**Place: Kuoh City Plaza**

**Time: 1200 (Saturday)**

Issei pulled up to the Plaza with Izumi riding shotgun. They hopped out the car and intensity turned heads. Issei wore a pair of black jeans, black boots, a white shirt with the word DECAPITATION on the front in black with a spiderweb font, and a black leather jacket. Izumi wore a dark green corset vest top, black leather pants that showed off her ass and a pair of high heeled boots, They arrived at the meeting place and didn't have to wait long for Yuuma to show up. She was dressed modestly, wearing a purple shirt and matching skirt with short heels on.

The date they went on was petty standard fair, Lunch, Movie, and the arcade, Although in at least 3 of those places Yumma blushed while watching Izumi give Issei a blowjob, before at one of those places he proceed to fuck her like a wild dog. Yuuma was honestly shocked by how open they were with sex. Izumi explained it as a very powerful attraction that made no sense to either of them. All they knew was that since puberty and the age of 14 they had a strong sexual desire between them. Yuuma understood what it was and this only confirmed something for her.

During the second half of their date to a Kareoke bar They managed to drag her into a quickly threesome at the Karoke bar that lasted their entire 3 hours in their privately rented room. Yuuma would be the first to admit that getting drilled by 14 inches of hard dick was something that could even turn a lesbian straight. Plus watching the brother-sister duo fucking was hot. It was a good thing the rooms were sound proof and the staff only came by when called or their ten minute warning. Yuuma honestly didn't care even though she was covered from her chest upwards in cum that Izumi cleaned off using her tongue.

It was dusk by the time their date was coming to an end. So Issei and Izumi stood by Yuuma at the park . As they all watched the setting sun Yuuma looked at the humans that she was about to kill. Sure it was fun and the sex was AMAZING, but orders were orders.

"Ise-kun, Izu-chan... this date has been amazing so far, but one thing would make it better," said Yuuma with a small smile on her face.

Izumi smiled. "Jeez Yuu-chan. My brother and I already fucked you silly. What else could we do?" asjed Izumi.

"Could you both die for me?"said Yuuma as two pink spears appeared in her hands before she stabbed both the siblings in the guts.

Issei coughed up blood as he manged to look at Izumi who's eyes already had the life drained from them as she hit the ground. Issei followed suit and looked at the young woman he had spent the afternoon with. She smiled at Issei.

"W-why?" asked Issei.

Yuuma laughed as she sat down and crossed her legs. "I must admit that that was a rather fun experience. I can't remember the last time I had an assignment where I had to act like a blushing virgin. I haven't been a virgin for almost 700 years. And i'll give it to you that was some of the best sex I've had in a REALLY long time. I'd say best I had in the last 68 years or so. To bad my mission is to eliminate you two from becoming threats. I'll always remember our date and treasure our time together," said Yuuma as she sprouted two pairs of black Raven like wings and flow off.

Issei crawled over to Izumi and grasped her left hand in his right. "I-i'm sorry... Izumi... I'd-i'd give anythi-anything for you to live your life," said Issei as he began to fade.

As his vision began to blur he saw a bright red light appear on the ground as Rias appeared. She looked at the duo and smiled at them.

"Don't worry. Death is only the beginning of your new lives," said Rias.

Issei blacked out at that point.

**Location: Kuoh City**

**Place: Hyoudou Residence **

**Time: 0800 (Sunday)**

Issei opened his eyes as he sat up and looked around the room. He throw the covers off himself and Izumi. He gazed at her naked body and saw not a scratch on her. He also didn't see a gaping hole in his chest. He also noticed something else. He was more muscular then before. As he was looking at himself he felt something roaring in the back of his mind. He turned and looked at the ornament that he normally had. He walked up to it and picked it up. Once grasped it in my hand he felt a power rushing into him. It felt... strange.

He was brought out of his thought's as he felt a pair of breasts pressed against his back.

"Nii-san!" yelled Izumi.

Issei turned around and hugged Izumi. He was sure they had both died. What the hell was going on? Issei and Izumi got dressed and decided to go for a walk. All day they wandered around and even went to the places they took Yuuma, but every place they went said that they only saw the siblings. The Duo sat at a fortune as they tried to process their thoughts. They knew that Yuuma was real, but no one seemed to remember her.

"Well well what do we have here?" came a voice that made the duo look up in shock. It was a a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes, His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora

"It looks like we found ourselves some bats. Tell us what master do you serve?" asked a woman from the other side of them. tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"What are you talking about? We have no Master!" hissed Izumi.

"That works for us rather well then," said the fedora wearing man.

"So what's up Bonnie and Clyde? Here to rob us or something?" asked Issei as he and Izumi got back to back.

"So I take it you have abandoned your master. Just as well. I was itching for a fight," said the Fadora wearing man as he grinned.

Issei and Izumi broke apart and charged at their respective opponent. Issei throw out a Right straight as Izumi went for a high kick. Both of their respective attacks were caught. The woman spun around a few times before throwing Izumi into a wall. While the man pulled Issei into his knee knocking the air out of him. Issei slumped to the ground holding his gut! He had been in pain before, but nothing like this.

Issei looked up at the man who grinned at him. He pulled back his fist and punched Issei in his face sending him flying. Issei rolled on the ground, He spit out blood from his mouth as he glared at the man. Issei rose to his feet and got into a classic boxing stance.

"I can do this all day," said Issei grinning though blood stained teeth.

The man chuckled. "We'll see about that kid,"

Izumi throw out several punches and kicks that the woman either evaded or counted with punches and kicks. The woman smirked, before grabbing Izumi by her shirt and ripping it off, revealing her black bra underneath. She then traced her hand down the valley of her breasts. She then slashed her razor sharp nails across her chest. Izumi screamed in pain. It wasn't just pain. It was burning. Almost as if something was behind it.

"This is almost too easy," said the woman.

"Hey Kalawaner we need to finish up or Raynare is going to be pissed off," said the male.

"I agree Dohnaseek. Lets finish this!" grinned the woman.

Both Kalawaner and Dohnaseek summoned lances of yellow and blue respectively. They looked similar to Yuuma's, but different at the same time. They throw the spears of light at Issei and Izumi. Issei jumped on top of Izumi to protect her.

"**USE MY FLAMES AND MY METAL! AWAKEN AND DEFEND YOURSELF SON OF MY SONS!"** yelled a voice Inside Issei's head.

Issei raised his right hand and pushed all his will Just as the spears neared the siblings a small wall of flames appeared around them stopping the attacks with ease. Issei glared at them before he charged at Dohnaseek. He jumped into the air and prepared to bring his fist into Dohnaseek's face. Dohnaseek grinned thinking that the results would bee the same. He was wrong. Appearing behind Issei's over Issei's arm was a floating metal arm that was on fire making the horned sign.

The attack hit Dohnaseek so hard that he was sent skidding backwards several feet. His coat was burned away as was half his shirt. Half his body was burned now. He panted in pain but the grin on his face told another story.

"I don't know what kind of Sacred gear that was, but it was amazingly powerful. I really want to kill you now," said Dohnaseek with a grin of power

Kalawaner glared at Issei and created a spear that she was about to attack Issei with, only for her to be grabbed from behind and pulled backwards and two hard knees slammed into her back. She let out a scream as she was flipped once more and had her upper body pulled backwards. Her neck and back were both in pain, but even as she tried to get out it seemed like the girl was getting stronger by the second! She managed to look to her left and saw that the girl had a large red gauntlet with a green gem that seemed to have a red sparking energy in it.

"Your not going to hurt my brother you bitch!" yelled Izumi eyes flashing in anger.

"A TWICE CRITICAL!" yelled Kalawaner in pain, before she unleashed her wings sending Izumi off of her.

Izumi and Issei stood next to each other as they prepared to defend themselves from the next onsalut of attacks from Dohnaseek and Kalawaner. As both sides prepared to charge an attack of darkness with a red outline appeared out of the sky and between the groups.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled a voice that both Issei and Izumi knew well. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't attack my cute new servants. Especially when they are so new to our side of the ethereal Aybess,"

Appearing before them was Rias Gremory. Her arms crossed under her breasts making them look much bigger then they were.

"The Heir to House Gremory," said Kalawaner.

Dohnaseek snorted in annoyance. "Keep your slaves on a leash otherwise someone like me will put them down by mistake,"

Rias smiled. "Understood, but know this... should you attack anyone else of my house... then you will suffer death 1000 times over," said Rias with her blue eyes seemingly lighting up with power.

Dohnaseek and Kalawaner unleashed a single pair of wings before they took off into the air. Once out of the way Rias turned to her new servents and smiled.

"Well now I know you have a lot of questions, but your both injured. How about I heal you both and you can ask me whatever you want in the morning," said Rias.

Issei looked at Izumi who nodded. "Alright then, but if you trick us...," started Issei.

Rias giggled. "I'm sorry to say that I have a no intentions of lying to my newest servants and members of my family," said Rias.

000000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Glory of Metal

Cat: High School DxD x Brutal Legend

Title: Brutal King

Rating: M

Pairing: Issei X Harem (Izumi/Raynare/Akeno/Asia)

Summary: A Good Roadie knows his job is to make someone else look good. To bad Issei Hyouda never learned that. The only thing he learned was that he was a total bad ass. At least he has his adopted sister and Mother to help him figure things out.

What up everyone. So anyone who has read my other stories knows that My car was hit last week, I just got an update on it today. Luckily it was just surface damage and should be good by the end of next week. I'm still doing things for the holidays and the like, but i'm in a better place to work at the moment

Speech

_Thought_

Communication

**Omnipotent beasts speech**

_**Omnipotent beasts thought**_

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3: Glory of Metal**

**Location: Kuoh Town**

**Place: Hyoudou ****Residence**

**Time: 0530 (Monday)**

Issei was a lot of things. He was a patient young man, he loved rock and roll, and he was a lover of large breasts. However what he was not a fan of was being kept in the dark about things. He and his sister/lover had been saved by the red haired third year. One of the great Onee-sans of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory. They had returned to The Hyoudou residence and Rias told them that she would explain everything to them the next day.

So here Issei was at 0530 in the morning with a raging boner and two VERY sexy girls with their heads on his chest. Issei wanted to growl in the back of his throat as his sister's hand was fondling his jewels. Izumi had a bad habit of fondling him in her sleep. This normally resulted in Issei fucking her brains out for at least an hour. The duo honestly didn't mind getting fucked in their sleep, because normally they would wake up in about two minutes of them starting. The only thing stopping him was the fact that Rias was in the bed as well.

**Warning Lemon. **

"These balls are quite full arn't they?" asked a sensual voice as a hand began to stroke him. Pre-cum began to leak out of his steel hard cock.

Issei turned and looked at Rias who was grinning at him. Issei growled at her. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Issei

"You know I heard stories about you breaking the Kendo club girls Murayama and Katase in a really hot threesome. I heard that they've practically declared themselves your personal sluts," said Rias licking her lips as she sped up her strokes

Issei growled in annoyance. "I suggest you stop, before I decide to use you as a fuck doll," threatened Issei.

Wouldn't be the first time a girl thought they could tease him, before getting their minds broken.

Rias smirked, before getting up and walking over to his desk chair and sitting down. Issei looked at her body and relised that she was fucking with him! Issei wasn't going to play her game. Issei attacked Izumi's neck with bites, sucks and kisses. Izumi moaned in her sleep and rubbed her thighs together. She was in the process of waking up as Issei palmed her large breasts and squeezed her massive jugs. Izumi moaned. Even in her sleep she was wet like a fucking River. Issei lifted one of Izumi's legs over his shoulder, before he sheathed himself fully inside of Izumi.

Izumi's eyes shot open as her back arced as she came from the single hard thrust. Issei then proceed the thrust into her over and over at a rapid pace desperate to give his sister a cream pie. Rias was smirking as she fingered herself and sucked on her own massive and perfect breasts. She moaned watching the siblings fuck. Even though Ria's Sin was greed, she still had a massive amount of lust that existed in her vains. Watching Issei drill Izumi made her own lust flare. Maybe she would get Akeno to 'help' her later. (1)

"Fuck!" yelled Issei as he exploded inside of Izumi.

Izumi moaned as she felt her own walls clutch in time with Issei's release. Issei Released enough cum inside Izumi that if it wasn't for the fact that she was on the pill she would be pregnant. Issei pulled out of Izumi and straddled her chest, before gripping her hair and thrusting his cock between her breasts. Since Issei's cock was so large some of it managed to end up in her mouth. As he proceeded to get a boobjob from Izumi she grabbed her sizable bust and made his cock slide though more easy, almost like a pussy.

Rias smirked before walking up to the pair and pushing open Izumi's legs, before she dove in and began to suck and slurp the cum out of her pussy. Izumi moaned at this arching her back as Rias attacked her sensitive folds. While she and Issei had tag teamed a few girls before, none of them had ever been as skilled at eating pussy as Rias was. The red haired busty girl had plenty of practice eating pussy and even giving blow jobs. While she was no stranger to sexual situations she was a virgin in the only way that truly mattered. As she ate out the busy brown haired girl she was finger fucking herself to

It only took a few moments for issei to bust in Izumi's mouth. Izumi swallowed what she could, but it became to much and the rest rained over her hitting her chest, face, and hair. Issei panted as he pulled away from his sister, his raging boner somewhat settled. Rias finished eating out Izumi and licked her lips of the mixed juices.

**Lemon End**

"Well that was rather refreshing. Normally I get old business pervs who want to jack off on my breasts or get a blowjob. Nice to have a nice pair of siblings to have fun with," said Rias as she licked her lips. (2)

Issei raised a brow at this. "So is the Queen Bee of Kuoh academy secret Slut for older men or something like that?" asked Issei.

Rias chuckled, before taking a seat at his desk again. "Hardly. Sure a boobjob here, a blowjob there, and letting guys ejaculate in my face is the extent of my sexual experience. For various reasons I have chosen to remain a virgin," said Rias.

Issei opened his mouth to speak when his door opened up and his mother was standing there. "Issei have you and Izumi been at..." started Miki only to look at Rias. "Hello dear. I don't think I remember you as One of Issei's sex friends. I'm Hyoudou Miki,"

Rias smiled at this, but on the inside was quite annoyed to be compared to a mere sex friend. If anything she would have made Issei her bitch and just allowed him to have a few side pieces. Of course those were her... darker more hidden thoughts. She wasn't some angel.

"Sorry about that mother. We were just waking up," said Rias.

Miki nodded. "Issei and Izumi's bathroom is down the hallway first door to the right. Please make sure to clean yourself thoroughly. I'd rather not have any grandkids yet. At least wait until After College,"said Miki.

Rias wanted to tell the woman that she wasn't one of Issei's sluts, but decided against it. She needed the Red Dragon Empress and the Dark power that lived inside of Issei, whatever that was. So for now she would swallow her pride and keep her thoughts to herself.

It honestly didn't matter. They were both her cute little servants now and she planned to make use of them for a VERY long time

**Location: Kuoh Town**

**Place: Kuoh Academy**

**Time: 0745 (Monday)**

Several people looked at the Red 2002 Chevy Avalane with off road tires pull up. Issei and Izumi hopped out followed by Rias. Rias walked up to both siblings and kissed them on the cheeks. This broke several people. Meny of the males raged at Issei, while they popped boners for both Izumi and Rias. Many of the young maidens blushed seeing the display, especially the ones Issei and Izumi had slept with in the past. Oh the things that went though their hormone ridden minds.

"I'll send someone to pick you both up later. For now try not to get into any trouble," said Rias as she walked away.

Several people ran up to the pair and asked how they got Rias to come with them. Feeling to tired and annoyed to answer that question Issei walked off and went to his homeroom. It was going to be a long day.

The hours ticked by slowly for the Hyoudou siblings. They had to endure several hours of people asking them about what happened. Finally the end of the day came. The door to their class opened and many girls fawned over the person who entered the room. He stood at 5'6" with smooth blonde hair, blue eyes, and a mind smile. He wore the male uniform. This was Yuuto Kiba. Captain of the Male Kendo team, The Prince of Kuoh Academy, and One of Ria's 'friends' and club members.

"Yuuto-kun!" yelled several girls.

Kiba waved at them before he walked up to the Hyoudou siblings. "Issei-san, Izumi-san. Rias-senpai sent me to escort you both to the Occult Research Clubhouse," said Kiba.

"Of course Kiba-san," said Izumi.

"Whatever you say dude," said Issei

Issei got up along with Izumi and followed after Kiba. They walked across campus. They found themselves outside the ORC clubhouse. It was the old school building and was a it ma cob in design. The trio walked though the building. It was slightly larger then a Large house with two floors, a basement, an attic, and over 40 rooms. Kiba lead them to the second floor and to the old Principals office that served as the main room for their Club house. Stepping into the room the new duo were hit with the sound of a shower running.

They heard the sound of crunching and looked over to one of the couches to see a girl sitting there. She was't very tall and could easily be mistaken for a member of the Kuoh Academy Middle school Division, even though she was a first year student. She stood at 4'7 with an A-cup bust, yellow eyes, white hair in a bob but two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead , she wore the Kuoh academy girls uniform with white ankle socks. This was Toujou Konoko, the mascot of Kuoh Academy.

She looked at the two new people who entered the room and seemingly sniffed the air, before her eyes seemingly narrowed in annoyance.

"If you two are going to bang, shower before you come here," said Koneko. "The smell is quite annoying,"

Issei and Izumi looked at each other. They hadn't had sex since early that morning. For her to know that was quite amazing.

"Arahaha. Forgive Koneko-chan. She's quite the blunt person," came a very sexually charged voice.

The duo looked at where the voice came from and both froze. Approaching them was a woman who was sex on legs, she stood at 5'7" with a body that seemed to be made for seduction with those mile long legs, large F-cup breasts that didn't seem to ever sag, purple-black hair that was in a ponytail that reached to her ankles, violet eyes, wearing the Kuoh academy uniform with the cape. This was Himejima Akeno. The second most popular girl in the School.

"Wow I knew that the ORC was made up of some of the school heavyweights in terms of popularity, but this is just," started Izumi as she stared at Koneko with a hint of lust.

"I know what you mean Izumi," said Issei as he looked at Akeno's ass

The door to the bathroom opened and out walked Rias wearing her uniform. "Sorry about that. I tend to take showers after classes. Helps relive stress," said Rias.

Issei stared at Rias and felt as if he was falling into some type of compulsion to protect her. To love her with everything he had give her everything. He knew that with every fiber of his being that h..

"**DON'T FALL FOR THIS ****SEDUCTRESS'S**** TRICKS!" yelled a voice in his head. "SHAKE OFF THE DESIRE THAT IS FALSE!"**

Issei shuck his head. Whatever shuck him from his previous state of mind had his thanks.

"You promised us answers," said Issei.

Rias smiled as she leaned against her desk. "That's true I did promise that this morning. Tell me do you two believe in the supernatural?" asked Rias.

Izumi crossed her arms underneath her chest. "Lady we like heavy metal, like the attire of Gothic clothes when not wearing our played out school uniform, and have sex with each other and several chicks on the regular. What do you think?"

Rias chuckled. It was quite amusing to hear her cute new servant say that. "Good to know. For you see All members of the Occult Research Club at Devils," said Rias as each and every member allowed small bat like wings appear out of their backs.

Izumi turned to Issei and held out her hand. "Pay up chump!" yelled Izumi with a shit eating grin on her face.

Issei grumbled, before going into his wallet and pulling out a hundo and handed it over to Izumi. This was not the reaction that Rias expected. She expected shock, Awe! Maybe a little denial, but a FUCKING BET!

"Are you not surprised? Your literally talking to a devil! A Duchess Ranked Devil no less!" pouted Rias.

"Believe it or not princess some people believe in devils, even more so then they believe in god. I'm not a believer of either. I believe in the power and the glory of METAL!" yelled Izumi as her left arm lit up and the gauntlet from the other day appeared.

Everyone was in awe of the gauntlet on her arm. Rias wanted to smirk. Thanks to that Gauntlet alone her newest female **[pawn]** was almost more valuable then Akeno in combat. Almost. She would need training. While Izumi was one of the best fighters in school she would need to learn to fight against the supernatural. Koneko could take care of that easily enough. As her thoughts went to their abilities she felt a spike of guilt as the busty red haired devil watched the incestuous siblings. When they battled the fallen angels she had planned to interfere before they both got to badly hurt. She just wanted them to get their feet wet. That was not the case.

She watched as the siblings fought and even stood toe to toe with Older and Veteran Fallen angels. That armored arm that appeared had been shocking to Rias. The only reason she had revived Issei was because if she had simply brought back Izumi then the girl would have went crazy and probably tried to kill Rias. The fact that Issei had such a powerful Sacard Gear was a bonus to her. It took 7 **[pawns]** to revive Izumi and a Mutation **[Pawn]** to revive Issei. Her newest male pawn was another matter altogether. He was powerful. The ability he showed that when fighting the male Fallen angel was unlike anything Rias had ever seen or heard of. Rias was a nerd at heart and would look to outside sources to see if there was anything resembling it. Whatever that Sacred Gear was it was at least a Psudo-Langinis Level. He would need training in how to use his full power. Akeno and Kiba could handle that easily enough.

Yes with her current Peerage Rias might just be able to solve her problems

"Alright then while your glad about that how about we talk about the person who killed you and the duo who attacked you," said Rias as she picked up a folder off her desk and pulled out a picture.

"Yuuma!?" growled Izumi.

"Glad you remember," said Rias with a small smile, before she frowned. "This girl targeted you both because of your power. She is a Fallen Angel one of the Devils natural enemies. One of the Biblical Factions,"

"Biblical Factions?" asked Issei.

"Hai. The biblical Factions are the factions from the Christian Religion. We are technically the strongest and Weakest of all the factions that exist today. Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels," said Rias.

"Why is that?" Asked Izumi.

"Mostly because our Religious faction is broken," said Kiba crossing his arms.

"That didn't answer her question," said Issei with a glare.

"During the Crusades was the time we had our **Great War**. At the time we were at the height of our power. We easily had more power then the Shinto, Norse, Egyptian, and Hindu Pathions. But the Biblical Factions have never truly gotten along after the Adam and Eve incident that took place about 10000 years before the Crusades. That was just the boiling point. The Crusades lasted for 200 years. The Three way war between Devils, Fallen, and Angels spilled over into the human world. During the final years of the war The First Devil Lucifer and his favored Siblings/ Generals Leviathan, Beeazlbub, and Astoroth all perished in the fighting and God was heavily wounded. So An Cease fire was instituted that has lasted ever since," said Rias.

"Your telling me that for almost 900 years you guys have had a Stopgap in what could only be one of the most dangerous times in human history on a DAMN ceasefire!" yelled Izumi.

"Unfucking real," said Issei.

Rias nodded. "Yes. Much has happened in that time and every few years we hear about a scuffle between our factions, but nothing major enough to kick off the war anew," said Rias.

"If open war were ever declared half the human world would be destroyed alongside most of the Underworld and all of heaven," said Akeno her normal expression vanishing replacing it with a rare seriousness

Issei and Izumi held their breathes hearing this. So much was riding on a delicate fake peace. Following this information dump Rias began to explain the tasks that she expected of them. It was only after a long night of getting to know things, information, and Rias wishing her newest servants goodnight that the duo went home for the evening.

**Location: Kuoh Academy**

**Place: Hyoudou residance**

**Time: Late at Night (Friday)**

The last two weeks had been rather interesting for the newest devils under Rias's command. During the day at school they were expected to maintain grades and club activities. At night however they were given their tasks. Devil summoning contracts. This was one of the ways that devils raised their base power. Of course it was a slow process. Even Akeno who had been with Rias for almost 10 years was only a middle class devil.

During slow nights at least until midnight Rias would have them use the Old Gym to train in or they would go out a do contracts. Izumi got contracts revolving around taking care of kids, while Issei ended up hanging out often with the Otaku's and gamers. So far they had both completed less then 50 contracts.

When it came to training that's were things became interesting. Koneko often spared with Izumi who was forbidden from activating her gear. No that wasn't accurate she was forced to get her ass kicked by Koneko who didn't have a problem holding back a lot of strength. Izumi quickly learned the value of dodging and ducking. Issei was forced to go though the training that Kiba and Akeno put him though. For Akeno it was more or less learning that he was compatible with elemental spells. Fire and Lightning specifically. Kiba had hoped to train Issei in the basics of swordsmanship, but for some reason Issei couldn't get behind using it sword. It felt... off in his hands.

While all this was going on Izumi, found herself becoming fast friends with Rias and Akeno. She even began to hang with them outside of their duties. Issei on the other hand couldn't bring himself to try and become friends with them. Sure he didn't mind hanging out with Kiba or even Koneko, but something about both Rias and Akeno was... unsettling to him.

It was A Saturday afternoon that would change everything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be out soon.

A/N

1: The classic Seven deadly sins. Vanity is the lost Sin

2: I already know that i'm about to get the 'Rias isn't like that, she isn't a slut'. Honestly i'm just having a bit of a go at Rias considering that she's in my top Dislikes for Anime girls. In that List Are Kagome, Asuna, Sakura, and Rias.


	4. How can cute be so Sexy?

Cat: High School DxD x Brutal Legend

Title: Brutal King

Rating: M

Pairing: Issei X Harem (Izumi/Raynare/Akeno/Asia)

Summary: A Good Roadie knows his job is to make someone else look good. To bad Issei Hyouda never learned that. The only thing he learned was that he was a total bad ass. At least he has his adopted sister and Mother to help him figure things out.

What's up everyone. Last chapter was pretty fun and I completed this chapter in a relatively short time. I hope you guys are ready for this. Also I probably didn't say it, but I got my car back yesterday. They finsihed up fixing it, and now i'm good. Still some other stuff happening in my life, but i'm good.

Review Response

**Ichigo Oga:** Honestly I wasn't thinking about it. As much as I dislike Rias and I know that she allowed Issei to be attacked-in canon, not here- she is a devil so no matter what she does everything she does is for selfish reasons. That and her entire Peerage is just handed to her on a silver platter, but that could be due to the fact that the power of the Gremory clan is to find rare treasures. And no that's not confirmed, but doing some research that's what Duke Gremory of the Biblical 62 pillars was good at

**Madfrog2000:** Thanks for the review and here is that chapter you asked for

**Shin:** It's Asuna from SAO. I've never seen Maho Sensei Negima. Asia... well I'm going to do something a bit different with her. Asia is honestly one one of my favorite characters, but SHE IS... Sorry This was honestly a whole spoiler thread what I wanted to do with Asia. Anyway you'll just have to wait to see.

Speech

_Thought_

Communication

**Omnipotent beasts speech**

_**Omnipotent beasts thought**_

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 4: How can cute be so Sexy?**

**Location: Kuoh Town**

**Place: Kuoh Town Music store**

**Time: 1120 (Saturday)**

Few people would believe it, but Issei and Izumi didn't spend ALL their time together. Majority of it yes,but even they enjoyed their time away from each other. When not together Izumi liked to pend her time at the mall and doing kendo.

Issei looked around the music store. He wanted to find some new amps for when he played with his guitar. He had neglected his guitar for weeks now and he wanted to use it. Besides that tonight was a concert. He would have to See Rias and ask her if he could have the night off. After spending a good hour looking at everything and only buying some new strings, a pick, and a couple of shirts that would look really good on Izumi, Issei left the building.

When he stepped out he saw a girl standing on the sidewalk trying to speak with people. He saw a few people shake their heads when she spoke and apologized to her. The girl in question couldn't have been older then 15 or 16 standing a little taller then Koneko at 5'2" C-cup breasts, Long blonde hair, green eyes wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck.

Issei looked at her and had to fight down a blush. _"How can someone who is so cute be so drop dead sexy!?"_ thought Issei as he looked at her cross again.

For some reason looking at the cross made Issei feel strange. Almost like he should feel forever guilty for the things that he or his ancestors did. Shaking his head Issei walked over to the girl.

"Excuse me, but do you need help miss?" asked Issei.

The girl turned to Issei and let out what could only be a sigh of relief. "Thank God! I never thought I'd meet someone who spoke Italian as well. I know English, but i'm not to fluent in since i only started learning it two years ago. It must be gods designs that we met here today," said the girl. (1)

Issei raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't speak Italian. Hell he barely spoke English well enough to pass his English speaking courses. Izumi was the gifted one with languages. It was probably one on the benefits of being a devil. Universal understanding or some other crap like that. Probably some kind of fanfiction trope or something. (1)

"What can I help you with Miss..." started Issei.

The girl blushed. "Oh forgive me. My name is Asia. Asia Argento. I was assigned to the church in this town from my superiors back in Italy. I just need directions to the church," said Asia. (2)

"I'm Issei. Hyoudou Issei," said Issei giving her a small bow.

Issei for whatever reason wanted to help this girl. Yes she was cute, but Issei wanted to protect her innocence. He walked up to Asia and picked up her briefcase and walked over to his car. Asia looked confused for a minute, before Issei opened the passenger side door.

"Hop in, I'll give you a lift," said Issei.

Asia smiled the largest smile that Issei had ever seen in his life. It seemed so bright and innocent. He felt like he didn't deserve to see it. Asia got into the car after thanking Issei. Issei closed the door. He hopped into the driver seat and drove her to to the church. It wasn't a long drive 15 minutes or so. In that time Aisa and Issei spoke about mundane things. Issei honestly loved the way she closed her eyes Before long they both arrived at the church. For some reason that made them both feel incredibly sad.

They got out the car and Issei took her things out of the trunk. As Issei looked at the church he felt a both something light and corrupted about the place. Why? He had been to this abandoned church several times with his sister, but this... this was a first. Maybe it was a Devil thing? He'd ask Rias about it later.

"So an abandoned church?" asked Naruto.

Asia blushed. "My superiors told me that they had planned on restoration of this church and would be sending an Arch Bishop here soon," said Asia.

"Hey Asia do you have a way to contact anyone?" asked Issei.

Asia nodded as she pulled out a smartphone. "I was given this phone by one of my superiors so I could contact her and a father that was to be assigned here," said Asia.

Issei took her phone and put in his number, before calling it so he had her number. "There now you have my number. Call my number if you need anything," said Issei.

Asia smiled. "Thank you, before you go... I'd like to bless you," said Asia.

Issei nodded as Asia began speaking in Italin, but for whatever reason he couldn't understand her. In the middle of her chanting she kissed her the tips of her middle and index fingers before placing them on his forehead. For some reason Issei felt warm on the inside.

Asia pulled away from him. "Take care Mr Issei," said Asia as she picked up her bags and went into the church.

"See you around Asia," said Issei hoping into his car and hitting a 180 and speeding off.

Asia looked on in sadness as the kind young man sped off.

"Asia, Come we have much to do before the night is upon us," said a voice from the stairs.

Asia turned and looked at the woman standing there. It was Raynare wearing a skintight nun outfit.

**Location: Kuoh Academy**

**Place: Gremory Mansion**

**Time: 1200 (Saturday)**

Rias sat in her room in her large house in the Human world just playing on her Xbox 360. Even though she had a PS4, a Xbox One, a Wii U, several 3DS's, and a Huge library of Manga and massive DVD collection on anime. Honestly she wanted to play something. She was tempted to play Bayonette or Devil May Cry, but honestly she wanted something more. Looking though her collection she saw something interesting.

"Brutal Legends huh?" Rias said to herself before she picked it up and placed it inside of her Xbox360.

Once she fired it up she looked at the entire intro, before running though the first mandatory missions. As she played the game she felt like something was familiar about it. Before she knew it, she had played almost half the game before she realized it. When she did she dropped her controller on the ground.

"Is the source of Issei's power from the Brutal Lands?" asked Rias as she went to the libary

She needed to see if the Brutal Lands were real or just a figment of someone's immagination turned into a game.

**Location: Kuoh Mall**

**Place: Food court**

**Time: 1215 (Saturday)**

Izumi sat next to Akeno at one of the tables in this food court Mini Akibara shopping complex. The duo currently turned heads with the clothes they wore. Several good lucking guts had already hit on them, but they 'politely' declined the chance to date such hunks. Currently the duo had sevreal shopping bags eating ice cream. It was surprising ho well being a devil paid. While Izumi never wanted for money her bank account was flowing with enough cash to set her parents up for life. Issei had given Izumi the keys to the truck. Akeno was actually surprised that her fellow brunette had a license. She just said that her brother couldn't always drive her around

"Honestly I'm getting a bit board now. Maybe I'll call Issei and tell him to bang my brains out," said Izumi licking her ice cream.

Akeno smirked. "Sounds super kinky. Mind if I watch?" asked Akeno.

Izumi raised an eyebrow. Aside from her mother, father, a few cousins, and the Kendo club girls, no one knew that Izumi and Issei had sex. Over the weeks Akeno had explained that Incest inside the Devil Community was almost non existent due mostly impart to their natural desire to control and. The Hierarchy had changed greatly over the years. With the Pillar families falling into near utter ruin after the Great war followed by their own Civil war, which took place during the Salem Witch trails their community had been in near shambles with millions of devils dead. To fix this, Ajuka Beelzebub formerly Ajuka Astaroth Heir of the Pillar of Astaroth invented the Evil Piece system to bluster their numbers.

Even so this wasn't enough to fully stabilize things. Outside of the Great Devil Council, the Four Great Satans, and the Ultimate King Bael, The Council of Sin was established. The Commanders that gave up their family names and took up the names of Sin. Eight of the strongest Devils not from Pillar families, but Noble Houses that were established after the establishment of the new system. It wasn't perfect as even the Satan's Power at time seemed to only be what the Council allowed, but everyone feared another Devil civil war.

Izumi shuck her head. Now wasn't the time to go into the political landscape of things that were way above her pay grade.

Izumi smirked at her friend. "So you want a go at Issei?" asked the brown haired girl. "I can put in a good word for you? Issei told me that he wants to motorboat the hell out of your super tits,"

The classical beauty thought about it for a second, before shaking her head. "I'm a tease. If Issei seeks me out I won't turn him away, but I'm not going to beg, besides it'll be a hell of a lot more kinky if he can break me at my own game. BDSM," said Akeno letting out a small laugh.

Izumi smirked hearing this. Oh Akeno had no idea.

**Location: Kuoh Academy- ORC clubhouse**

**Place: Main office**

**Time: 2100 (Saturday)**

Rias sat in her chair looking at paperwork that had come in regarding the various things in her territory. Complaints from customers, political nightmares from the various supernatural beings in her territory. Currently everyone sat around the room doing homework, reading, or in Issei's case lightly strumming his guitar after putting new strings on it. It was peaceful.

At least until a magic circle opened up. Sitting in the center of it was a scroll. Akeno took the scroll and opened it up. At the top of the scroll was the Symbol of the Military branch of the Devil Community.

"Well Rias-sama it looks like we have a Stray devil to catch and kill

"What is that?" asked Izumi

"While we technically have no standing army each pillar family donates around 30,000 of their personal armies to the Satans. While part of the grand army they hold no allegiance to their Familial army. They are to be our standing defense in case of invasion in out part of the underworld from the forces of Hades, the only being in the underworld who could match the Current Lucifer in a match blow for blow. Then they are tasked with tracking down stray Devils. These scrolls are given when the whereabouts of stray devils are confirmed," said Rias.

"Well this should be cool," said Issei as he put his guitar across his back. Issei learned that e was able to use Fire and Lightning magic in conjunction with his guitar. He even had some mild form of Earth magic that allowed him to create earthquakes.

Rias smirked. "It will be more then cool. I think it's time we show you how devils fight," said Rias opening a large magic circle and teleporting them to the location were they pinned the Stray's location.

It was a old abandoned warehouse somewhere within the 200 mile radius of the Gremory territory. As they walked though the warehouse Issei kept feeling like something was watching them.

"So a shitty little devil princess has come to play," said a female voice as she appeared out of the shadows.

"Viser. Rouge **[Pawn]**, You have committed the crime of abandoning your master and the consumption of human flesh with goes against the Charter set after the Civil War. By the Command of the Great Satan's I Rias Gremory, heir to Duke Gremory of 56th Pillar Family sentence you to Death by way of execution!" said Rias.

The creature that came out to great them was a woman that was naked from the waist up with the lower half being a massive beast. What followed was a small fight as Rias explained the roles of the Peerage in combat. **[Knights] **like Kiba were basically front line fighters and acted in a more Hit and run strategy thanks to their insane speed, but lackluster defense. **[Rooks]** like Koneko had boosted Strngth and Physical Defenses. Most **[Rooks] **focused on increasing their strength. Koneko focused more on her strength the Defense, but she wasn't lacking for strength. **[Queens]** like Akeno were basically a jack of all trades as they got a boost in all their base states to use game terminology. However Akeno focused on magic since she was a mage type like was practically dead when she opened her jaws as she she came at Rias with her jaws wide open. Rias was in slight shock at this! She throw up her arms in a guarding motion.

Issei moved in front of Rias and swung sideways. As he swung a double bladed axe with flame like designs appeared in his hand and cut the rest of Viser's head clean off. A fountion of blood sprayed into the air as her head landed on the ground. Everyone was quite shocked at this. Rias could easily survive such a weak attack, but even a surprise attack could hurt her. The fact that Issei managed to get in the way was just luck.

"DECAPITATIONNNNNNN!" yelled Issei!" as he changed his axe for his axe and hit a tone!

Everyone looked at the axe in wonder. Rias smiled, before putting her hand on Issei's shoulder."Congratulations Issei. You've just discovered your weapon... Although I have no idea the name of it?"

"It's called Seperator," said Issei looking at the axe and marveled at how natural it felt in his hands.

"I've never heard of Such a Gear before. We'll have to research it to see what abilities it has," said the red haired devil with a smile on her face. "Oh that reminds me. **[Pawns]** like you and Izumi are my aces in the hole. When we enter declared enemy territory you can upgrade to any class besides that of a **[King]**,"

The Red Dragon Empress and a Unknown Gear that granted Issei untold amounts of power. This would solve her future problems quite nicely.

**Location: Kuoh town**

**Place: Hyoudou Residence- Issei's room**

**Time: 0140 (Sunday)**

Issei lay in his bed with Izumi sleeping soundly on his chest. The last few hours had been telling. The duo who often liked to end their nights with a round or six of sex were much to tiered. For some reason The ax had turned into a necklace that was shaped like a shark like tooth. With two obsidian fangs on either side. He placed it down on the dresser next to his bed.

"**WE NEED TO TALK!" came a voice in Issei's head.**

Issei didn't even have a second to ask what was happening, before he was no longer laying in his bed. Instead he was standing on a stage, the sky was black, but Issei could see several shadow like figures in the audience. Issei saw the flood lights and other such odds and ends that were part of stage.

"**WELCOME TO MY DOMAIN CHILD OF MY CHILDREN," came a powerful voice behind him. So strong that it shuck Issei to his very core.**

Issei turned and nearly screamed as he fell on his butt. Before him was a Creature that was as Large as two double-decker buses, skin a shining silver with hulking muscles that looked like they belayed his speed, razor sharp fangs with two massive tusks. Spines that looked like tailpipes protruded from his back, three large horns on the top of his head with the outer two being curved, finally his front two hooves were shaped with the classical rock devil horns.

"W-what are you?" asked Issei.

The Beast chuckled. "**I GO BY MANY NAMES, THE ETERNAL FIRE BEAST****, CRENATOR OF THE SKY****, AND DESTROYER OF THE THE ANCIENT WORLD OR AT LEAT THE BRUTAL LANDS, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME ORMAGODEN... THE GRANDFATHER OF METAL AND YOUR ANCESTOR," SAID ORMAGODEN.**

"Why have you brought me here?" asked Issei.

Ormagoden seemingly smirked. **"WE HAVE MUCH TO TALK ABOUT AND SO LITTLE TIME ISSEI," said the Eternal Fire beast. (3)**

000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is underway. I hope you guys are ready for it. Next chapter will show some conflict between Issei and Rias.

1:I just find it a little weird that Aisa KNOWS JAPANESE WHEN SHE"S A EUROPEAN NUN that's spent her entire life in Italy at the Vatican. English sure, but i draw the line at Japanese

2: Alright i'd hate to be that guy, but Asia is a bit of a naive girl.

3: Alright so this may sound a bit weird, but Ormagoden and **Aetulia** at least to me sounded more like a tragic love story then anything else. In Brutal Legends that are the Father and Mother of Heavy Metal respectfully.


	5. Asia the Enemy?

Cat: High School DxD x Brutal Legend

Title: Brutal King

Rating: M

Pairing: Issei X Harem (Izumi/Raynare/Akeno/Asia)

Summary: A Good Roadie knows his job is to make someone else look good. To bad Issei Hyouda never learned that. The only thing he learned was that he was a total bad ass. At least he has his adopted sister and Mother to help him figure things out.

What's up everyone. The last Update of the Decade from me. I hope you guys enjoy this. I'll see you all in 2020.

Speech

_Thought_

Communication

**Omnipotent beasts speech**

_**Omnipotent beasts thought**_

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 5: Asia the Enemy!?**

**Location: Kuoh Town**

**Place: Hyoudou Residence**

**Time: 0625 (Sunday)**

Issei awoke in his room and looked around. Izumi was already gone He reached over and grabbed his phone. 0625? He got up and wiped his face, before going to the closet and pulled out some clothes some darker blue jeans, blue shirt, and his trusty leather jacket. He didn't have much to do today. Maybe he would call his buddies up and see if they were up for a game of soccer or something.

He went to the bathroom. He throw his stuff onto the toilet and hopped in. He ended his shower after 20 minutes, Once out he dressed quickly and went to his room. He grabbed his phone and was about to head down to eat when his phone rang. He picked it up and saw that it was Asia. He honestly didn't expect her to call so soon after they met.

"Hello," said Issei.

"Good Morning Issei. How are you," came Asia's voice over the phone. She sounded so excited.

Issei smiled. "I'm good Asia-chan. What are you up to?" asked Issei.

"Nothing much. I just finished my morning duties and praises... I was wondering... My superior is letting me out and I...that is if you want to," stammered Asia.

Issei chuckled. "Are you asking me to breakfast?" asked Issei.

"Yes... If it's okay with you," said Asia.

"Alright. I'll be there in 15 minutes. I hope you have some casual clothes," said Issei he said his goodbyes and hung up

Issei made his way down the stairs. He saw his Mother, father and Izumi sitting at the table.

"Oh Ise-kun. Were are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Gorou.

"I'm heading out to breakfast with a friend I met the other day. Maybe I'll be out till noon," said Issei.

"Alright, make sure your back before it gets to late. Remember you have school in the morning," said Miki.

Issei gave his mother and sister a kiss on the check. He gave his dad a small clap on the shoulder before he left. He jumped into the charger and left the house.

**Location: Kuoh Town**

**Place: Gremory manor**

**Time: 0640 (Sunday)**

Koneko opened the door to Rias's room and looked around the room. Rias was sitting at her desk with several books on it. Ranging from known Scared Gears to Dimensions that were known throughout the supernatural world. The Underworld and earth were two of several plains connected to the Dimensional Gap. A place that was all Chaotic energy, turbulent forces and the like. It was rumored that only the Top 10 strongest beings could survive without a protective field of some kind. Koneko had never seen the swirling chaos herself, but knew that she didn't want to see it anytime soon.

"Rias have you been up all night?" asked Koneko crossing her arms.

While Devils didn't need much sleep, it was still required for them to function. The longest most average devils could go without sleep was probably a week. Stronger Devils like the Satans could go upwards of a month without it. it was a luxury that many loved. Even Lord Akaje was a well known if not very lazy man.

Rias didn't pause in her reading. "Yes I have. Issei's Scared Gear interested me. Manifestation, command over lighting, and fire. That is only the tip of the iceberg in his abilities I can feel it," said Rias flipping another page in her current book.

"Koneko glared at her friend. "Rias you need to get some sleep. Your starting to do this more and more," said Koneko.

"No! Not until I discover what his power is," said Rias.

Koneko sighed. She loved Rias almost like a sister, but she could be such a brat sometimes. Koneko grabbed Rias by her collar. Just as Rias was turning the page she was yanked up and thrown over Koneko's shoulder ripping the page out of the book. Koneko walked her over to her bed before throwing her on said bed. Rias opened her mouth, before Koneko wrapped her arms and legs around Rias, restraining her. Rias knew that while she was stronger then the average girl her age, she was no match for Koneko in raw strength.

Rias sighed and smiled at her cute little servant. "Very well Koneko. I'll get a few hours of sleep for you," said Rias

Koneko smiled at Rias as she snuggled up to her friend. The two of them were asleep within only a few minutes. One Ria's desk the page that had been torn The only word shown Was Bru

**Location: Kuoh Town**

**Place: Outside of the church**

**Time: 0645 (Sunday)**

Asia stood at the bottom of the church steps. She wore a white long sleeve dress that had blue flowers on it, and a pair of black flats. Around her neck was her cross and a gold bracelet was on her left wrist . Asia was a bit concerned at the moment. Would Issei think she looked nice! Was she dressed to inappropriately? Did she brush her teeth long enough!? Oh her head was spinning! She saw Issei's car pull up. He stopped before her and got out the car. He walked around to the front and looked at her.

"Wow. You look great Asia," said Issei honestly meaning it.

Asia blushed and looked down. "Thank you Mr. Issei," said Asia.

Issei blushed as she called him that. "None of that Mr crap. Issei is just fine," said the young man.

Asia nodded. "Alright Issei. So where are we going for Breakfast?" asked Asia

Issei smiled. "Just leave it to me Asia," said Issei.

The duo sped off. They started off by getting breakfast at a WHOP house. Issei ordered a large sasuge omelette, blueberry pancakes, and an orange juice, Asia ordered a sasuge egg white omelette with chocolate chip waffles. Following breakfast Issei took Asia out to an arcade. A place that the nun had never been before. The duo spent several hours at the arcade. As Asia played games she started to do something she hadn't done in years. She smiled and laughed, Asia puffed out her cheeks in frustration when she failed, but most importantly she was having fun. Something that she never got to do.

As Issei and Asia finished they found themselves at the food court around lunch time. "So what do you want Asia?" asked Issei.

Asia tilted her head to the side. "I don't know. My meals were always picked out for me," said Asia blushing as she looked away from Issei.

The Brunette smiled. "Well today you pick for yourself," said Issei.

"I'd... I'd like a cheeseburger and fries," Said the blonde with a blush.

"Alright be back in a flash," said Issei as he got up and went out to get something for them to eat.

As Asia was left to her own thoughts she thought about how she never would have been allowed to hang out with a boy by herself when she was at the church, least the Bishops and Mothers take a rod to her. Even with her title... Former title of Holy Maiden, she was not exempt from their rules.

"Never took you for the type to go against the rules. Good for you Asia," came a voice to her left.

Asia's eyes flow to the left and came into contact with a woman she didn't want to see. a girl with blonde hair styled into twin-tails and green eyes, black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. In her hand was a milkshake.

"L-Lady Mittelt," said Asia swallowing the lump in her throat.

The gothic Lolita smirked at Asia. "Had I known you were going on a date I would have bought you some condoms. No need to get pregnant your first time,"

Asia steeled herself. "Why are you here Lady Mittelt? I was under the impression that Lady Raynare had you doing something that required your particular skill set," said Asia.

Mittelt smirked. "I finished my assignment a few hours ago and decided to get something tasty to treat myself with. Be it a really perverted guy who just wanted some Lolicon sex or ice-cream. Now image my surprise when I see the blushing virgin with a super hot guy," said the blonde Lolicon Fallen angel.

Asia bit her tongue knowing that id she back talked lady Mittelt, she would be punished. "What do you want?" asked Asia.

Mittelt smiled as she went into her shirt and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to Asia. "Met me at that location and bring your boyfriend in two hours," said Mittelt.

Asia took the paper and looked at the location. It wasn't far from here. "Very well Lady Mittelt but please don't hurt Mr Issei," said Asia.

"I promise that I won't hurt him and I keep my promises," said Mittelt as she got up and began to walk out of the mall.

Asia was deep in thought when Issei returned with their lunch. "Hey got got your burger and fries. I even got you a spite" said Issei.

Asia smiled at Issei. "Oh that looks so tasty!" said an excited Asia.

The duo ate while speaking about nothing, but on the inside Asia was conflicted. Why had Mittelt wanted Asia to bring Issei to that location? Why was it so important? She would find out in just two short hours.

**Location: Kuoh Academy**

**Place: Gremory Manor**

**Time: 1300 (Sunday)**

Rias awoke in her room and gave out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. She looked at Koneko, the sweet little kitten was always looking out for her. She frowned as she felt like she was covered in dirt. She felt so dirty. Getting up she took off her clothes and throw them in a hamper. She went to her bathroom and began to wash herself up. It was a very well known fact that Rias liked to take long showers. Upwards of an hour. She enjoyed how the water pelted her skin. It just washed away her worries. She lathered her body with a rose scented soap and shampoo. After 30 minutes she finished her shower and left with a towel wrapped around her body.

She went to her desk and cut on her computer. While she would like to get back to doing research on Issei's scared gear, she still had other matters to attend to. Namely the crows that had taken up residence in her yard. She had already narrowed their location down to a few possible locations.

It was pretty clear to her that she was dealing with a rouge faction of Fallen Angels. They probably had orders to observe the unaffiliated Gear users, but took it a step further. She had nothing to go on but her gut feeling. She couldn't outright attack them. Thanks to her political connections if she made a wrong move then it would be the caytalist the Warmongers needed to end the ceasefire.

Going back to her laptop she began to do her work for the day.

**Location: Kuoh Academy**

**place: Park**

**Time: 1420 (Sunday)**

Issei and Asia walked though the park. Asia had her arms wrapped around Issei's as they walked though the park. It didn't take them long to arrive at the Spot that Mittelt told her about.

"Thank you for this wonderful day Issei," said Asia.

Issei smiled at her. "No problem Asia. I'd really like to do this again sometime soon," said Issei.

Asia blushed. "My duties at the church will keep me busy, but when I have a few moment i'd like that," said Asia.

"Great! Next time we can head to the movies or even go fishing. I know this great little spot," said Issei.

Asia smiled. "I'd like that," said Aisa.

"Planning a future date with your boyfriend? How sweet," Said Mittelt.

Issei and Asia turned to the young woman. She was standing there with her black fathered wings out. Issei got before Asia in a defensive stance.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Issei.

Mittelt did a small curtsy. "My name is Mittelt. I'm a fallen Angel Under the command of Raynare or as you know her Yuuma," said Mittelt. "Of course a Devil like you wouldn't understand the greatness of a Fallen Angel with four wings.

"Devil!" whispered Asia as she looked at Issei.

"Don't mess with me bitch!" yelled Issei as he summoned Seperator.

Mittelt held up her hands. "Sorry. But you won't be taking me on," said Mittelt. "I made a promise to the Holy maiden behind you that I wouldn't hurt you, but Asia is going to destroy you,"

Issei opened his mouth to speak, but felt burning pain go across his back. He yelled out in pain as he fell to his knees. Issei felt blood running from where he was attacked. He turned to look at Asia. Asia stood there with a Priestess's staff. It was currently glowing. (1)

"Asia... why?" asked Issei as he slowly stood up.

"Issei-san... why... why did you have to be a devil!?" asked Asia shaking as tears ran down her face. "I didn't want to do this!"

Mittelt began to laugh. "I did promise you that I wouldn't hurt your boyfriend!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" yelled Izumi as she rocketed at Asia with a Katana at her side, that she unsheathed and slashed at Asia

Asia held her staff infront of her. **"Protection!"** yelled Asia.

A translucent barrier appeared. The blade hit the barrier! Sparks flow off of the barrier as creaks appeared. Asia held strong her magic clashed with Izumi. Asia took a hand off the staff and began to chant, while writing with her fingers. As she wrote anarchic letters appeared in the air. When she had written two lines she swiped them destroying them.

"**Holy Lance!"** yelled Aisa as her staff lit up and fired a beam of light out of it

Izumi hit the attack that broke the katana and went though Izumi's shoulder. Izumi yelled as she went to a knee and glared up at the woman. Asia raised her staff.

"Please accept God's love and be purified!" yelled Asia. Going in for a strike.

Izumi's eyes widened as Issei jumped in front of her and took the attack for her. Issei yelled in pain as it burned his side, and cut him open. Issei hit the ground and throw up blood. He looked at Asia with pain in his eyes. He slowly stood up, only to fall down again once he took a step.

"Mr. Issei," whispered Asia

"ISSEI-NII!" yelled Izumi.

As Issei la on the ground trying not to pass out he looked at Izumi. Izumi began to tear of as she felt a pulse of something from deep within her. The pluses came fast and hard as a dark Aura appeared around her. Holding out her right arm and made sword of darkness appear. It wasn't a katana, instead it was a traditional European long sword. Not only was her Aura dark, but the amount of Demonic energy she was releasing was pushing the barrier that had been set up to it's limit.

"What the hell!?" asked Issei though his pain.

"Pain... you'll know my brother's PAIN!" yelled Izumi charging at Asia.

Asia used her staff to block the attack, but the Amount of power behind her strike was so great that she sent Asia flying. Asia screamed as she righted herself. Izumi continued her brutal assault on Asia without any signs of slowing, until she managed to put Asia on her ass. She raised her sword to finish her. ]She was only stopped when a pink Spear of light found it's way into her chest. Mittelt looked at her with a sadistic grin.

She walked up to Izumi and summoned another spear. She went to thrust it into Izumi, only to jump back when a bolt of black-red energy hit the ground where the she was.

"You crows are starting to annoy me?" growled out Rias as she appeared with her arms crossed under breasts. This is the second time you've attacked my servants in MY territory!"

Mittelt snorted. "Listen Gremory You may rule this territory, but I'm not one of those people that will bow to you. Asia, We're leaving," said Mittelt.

Asia's blue eyes locked with Issei's brown. "Goodbye Issei," said Asia.

Issei stood up and held his wounded side. "Asia," said Issei "Don't go,"

Asia shuck her head. "Please Issei... Don't... I don't want to see you get hurt anymore," said Asia her voice shaking.

As Mittelt and Asia left via magic circle Issei saw a tear hit the ground where Asia stood.

"Asia," said Issei as the world became black around him.

000000000000000000000000000000000

And cut. And that's it

A/N

1: priestess's Staff from Goblin slayer. If your wondering yes Asia still has Twilight healing before I get asked.


	6. I'm going to save you

Cat: High School DxD x Brutal Legend

Title: Brutal King

Rating: M

Pairing: Issei X Harem (Izumi/Raynare/Akeno/Asia)

Summary: A Good Roadie knows his job is to make someone else look good. To bad Issei Hyouda never learned that. The only thing he learned was that he was a total bad ass. At least he has his adopted sister and Mother to help him figure things out.

What's up everyone! So uploading this chapter, but i'll put this story on the back burner for about two or three weeks to change over to Trap God, Big Eater and Red eyed Princess for a bit.

Speech

_Thought_

Communication

**Omnipotent beasts speech**

_**Omnipotent beasts thought**_

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 6: I'm going to save you**

**Location: Issei's mindscape**

**Place: Ormagoden's Stage**

**Time: unknown**

Issei's eyes shot open as he sat up. "ASIA!" yelled Issei.

He looked around at the sanctuary of Omnagoden. He saw his 'Ancestor laying on the ground with what appeared to be a frown on his face.

"**Your definitely my descendant alright. A Fool Like me. a Fool like your grandfather Riggnarok, and your dad Eddie," said Ormagoden.**

"What the hell are you talking about Omne?" asked Issei.

**Ormagoden got up and looked at him. "You damn Fool. You imprinted on her. Just like I did with Atulia, Just like Riggnarok did with Sucuria, Just like Eddie did with Ophilia," said Ormagoden.**

"How could I have imprinted on her? I only knew her for like a day!" yelled Issei.

**Ormagoden rounded on him "FOOL!" yelled Omengoden. "It ****doesn't**** matter If you knew them for a day or all your life! Imprinting is much deeper then your lust for your false sister and those little harlots you spend your time screwing on a daliy basis,"**

"What are you taking about Omne?" asked Issei.

"**Have you not wondered why those females haven't been impregnated ****despite**** the number of times you planted your seed? Have you ever wondered why you felt that hollow feeling deep in your soul? It is the longing for your Mate of Mates. The Mate who will be the first to bare your child. Your father mated with... What were they called. Razor girls ****several**** times and even that blonde woman Lita a number of times, before you were born to him and his mate," said Ormagoden.**

"Yeah. I got one problem with your little theory there buddy SHE CUT ME IN MY FUCKING BACK!" yelled Issei.

"**Atulia was forced to lure me to my death by the first ones, Securia was the Leader of the Tinted Coil during your Grandrather's era, Your Mother... She lead the Drowning Doom and nearly killed your father in one on one combat with her unsealed Black Tear power. Imprinting doesn't know friend or foe. It only knows the soul," said Omengoden.**

Issei raised an eyebrow at this. "What the hell does that mean?" asked Issei

"**FIGURE IT OUT!" yelled Ormagoden** unleashing his powerful roar sending Issei away.

**Location: Kuoh Town- Gremory Manor**

**Place: Guest room**

**Time: 1000 (Monday)**

Rias sat next to the bed of Issei as Izumi held her brother's hand. The anger that burned brunettes eyes was not easily hidden. Rias couldn't blame her. Issei's side and most of his torso was covered in bandages. Akeno and Rias's combined efforts had manged to close the wounds, but there would be scars. This more then anything angered Rias. An exorcist had attacked one of hers and she wanted revenge! She had already told her fellow Territory head that they wouldn't be in attendance at the school for a few days. She sited a trip a few towns over to go to Occult conversion. She would need the time to wage war on the Fallen Angels and any excommunicated Exorcist that dared to invade Gremory Territory.

But first she needed to take care of her pawn.

"Izumi go get some sleep. I'll watch Issei for you," said Rias.

Izumi looked at Rias with pure wrath in her eyes. "I'll sleep when I kill that little blonde bitch who tried to kill my Nii-san!" growled out Izumi.

Izumi had never said it to Issei, but she was deeply in love with the man she knew as her brother. Before this whole devil business, she had wanted to confess to him upon graduation. She knew that she could never satisfy his lust alone and was willing to share him in body alone, but NOT heart. Her blood was boiling beyond reason at the moment.

"Hey Izu-chan. You mind not breaking my hand," came Issei's raspy voice.

"Ise!" yelled Izumi slotting up as tears. "Thank the stars your alright!"

"What happened asked Issei as he attempted to sit up only to grip his side in pain.

Akeno who was next to Issei in a minute. She put her hand on Issei's shoulder. "Please be still Issei or you'll open your wounds again.

Issei laid back down as Akeno placed a hand on his side and began to use healing magic. He looked around the room. Koneko and Kiba were both gone. Rias was at her desk while Izumi held his hand.

"Issei, I know you only just now recovered, but how do you know that blonde haired exorcist?" asked Rias.

Issei sighed. He began telling her how he met the girl. The more he talked the darker he noticed Rias and Izumi's auras become. He knew that Izumi would get pissed off. He didn't think Rias would get so mad. Weren't pawns replaceable?

"Issei... What you experienced was the strength of Holy energy. we should have explained this, but in the context of the Supernatural Energy has many different subsets. For us of the Biblical Trio it's Holy, Devil-Demonic, and Corrupted. I don;t have to explain what Holy or Devil-Demonic is, but Corrupted is the Holy energy of Fallen angels, while No longer pure as it once was, it still has holy properties that can hurt not only us devils, but angels as well," said Akeno with something akin to hate in her voice.

"That explains why I got my ass kicked," said Issei sighing.

Rias narrowed her eyes. "You should have told us the moment you made contact with this Asia girl. If we had known she was a former exorcist with the Vatican then we could have worked around this, but now that she and by extension the Fallen Angels in the area have attacked a servant of the Gremory Dukedom and 56th Devil Community Pillar," said Rias.

Issei gritted his teeth. "Asia isn't to blame," said Issei.

"Nii-san she nearly killed you! Of course she is to blame!" yelled Izumi getting to her feet.

The red haired duchess in waiting crossed her arms under her breasts. "Izumi-chan is right. While you were out I managed to get in contact with the Grigori, The Highest Branch of the Fallen Angel Hierarchy. They said that they had no open missions in our area. This makes this group a rouge faction. As of this moment we are able to kill them without problem," said Rias.

Issei ignored her. He got up and grabbed a short sleeve white shirt, and put it on. He walked to the door and flung it open.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Rias with her voice icy cold.

Issei looked at Rias. "I'm going for a walk," said issei.

"Issei, Im warning you as your **[King]** do not go and see that nun," said Rias.

Issei glared at the door. "Yeah, Yeah," said Issei before walking out and slamming the door.

**Location: Kuoh Town**

**Place: Church**

**Time: 1100 (Monday)**

Asia kneeled before the large cross as she prayed in Italian. All round her were the other exorcists that had been excommunicated from the church. Mostly males that had done some rather impure things in their time. She ignored the lust filled looks as they eyed her body in the skintight robes she was forced to wear by the Father that was in charge. Mittliet, Kalawaner, and Dohnaseek were all hanging in the rafters. Raynare had ordered them to make sure the exorcists didn't touch Asia.

"This is getting boring. I was promised a good fight!" growled out Dohnaseek as he fondled Kalawaner

"Calm down Dohn. You'll get your fight soon," said Kalawaner sitting in the lap of her lover as she rubbed his chin.

Mittilet herself wasn't all that interested in fighting. She just wanted to finish this mission up. "I hope Raynare gets back soon. Making sure these fools don't touch the nun is starting to become annoying,"

"Then I'm glad I returned so quickly," said Raynare flapping her wings. She was no longer in her teenage form and presented herself in her true 'glory'.

All Fallen Angels by their nature were designed to seduce and and make others fall to sin. She was taller then her teenage form, by about 4 inches with much larger breasts wearing a black, strap-like leather bikini top, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps on the left side of her hip, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots

"So do we have the go ahead?" asked Kalawaner.

Raynare smirked as she held out a green crystal. "We have the go ahead. In two days the moon will be at it's height and we'll be able to use extract Twilight healing from Asia," said Raynare.

"What about the devils?" asked Mittelt making the others look at her. "She's the daughter of the Gremory clan, Sister to the Strongest Devil King. If we go thorugh with this we could be facing Lucifer himself,"

Raynare smiled. "So long as we complete our mission and leave here quickly everything should be fine," said the dark haired Fallen.

**Location: Kuoh Town**

**Place: Park. **

**Time: 1200 (Monday)**

Issei found himself at a local music consent while wondering around. They some pretty damn good rock. Nothing to write home about. He bought a soda and watched the gigs for about half an hour. As they played his mind kept wondering back to Asia. Her scent of mint and lemons, her big innocent green eyes, her long blonde locks that shined like gold in the sun. Her beautiful innocence that initially drew him to her. By the spirits. He was almost sure that he was crushing on a girl who nearly killed him. Issei chuckled to himself. He looked over the crowd again hoping to drown himself in the music.

"Issei," came a melody that he had come to know well.

Issei turned his head and looked at Asia. She was wearing a blue long sleeve dress, flats, and a sun hat. Issei got off the small wall he was sitting on and looked at Asia. Tears wailed up in her eyes, before she ran up to Issei and tackled him in a fierce hug. She then began to openly cry as she clutched onto him as hard as she could. A few people looked at them, but Issei didn't care! He was just glad to have her in his arms. It took a few minutes for Asia to clam down, but when she did she lead Issei away and to a spot that was out in the open, but easily out of earshot of those close by.

"Issei... Forgive me," said Asia bowing her head.

"Asia these's nothing to forgive," said Issei.

The blonde nun shuck her head. "Your wrong. You see I was given up by my mother. The Nuns who ran the orphanage didn't tell me much, only that she was a junkie and a prostitute. I don't remember when, but around the time I turned 6 or 7 I caught the eye of several of the Bishops and was put into training to become a Holy Maiden. A Warrior of God and defender of the church. I was maybe a year or so into my training when I discovered my ability," said Aisa.

"Ability?" asked Issei.

Asia opened her mouth to speak when they heard a young boy crying. Asia got up and made her way over to the young boy. She examined him and saw that he had scraped his knee badly. She gave him a kind smile and patted his head.

"Please don't cry. Boys are suppose to be stronger then that," said Asia as a pair of silver-green rings appeared on her middle fingers. She placed her hands over his knee where a green light appeared.

Issei was in awe as the wound knitted itself together inonly seconds. Was Asia the wielder of a Scared Gear same as Izumi? No it was different. Izumi had a fuck off gauntlet that increased her overall power. Asia was healing someone. Issei was broken from his thoughts as Asia returned, her rings still visible.

"Is that your ability?" asked Issei.

Asia smiled. "Yes. Twilight Healing. The ability to heal all wounds. Although I can't regenerate lost limbs or reject sickness. Thanks to my ability I was able to ease the suffering of others and was moved into harsher training. I was... indoctrinated to always hear and see the word... Devil as a trigger for attacking anything unholy. Only those who are being groomed for Superior combat roles are taught this way. I was trained to use Staves like the one that is sealed inside of my bracelet. While learning to fight I also learned that I didn't want to be a Exorcist. A few months ago. A young man found his way into one of our churches. The one I was assigned to. He was badly wounded. I used my powers to heal him. Just as I healed him the doors to the chapel opened and several of our people saw him reveal his wings and fly away. After that I was hailed as a heritic and excommunicated by the Grand Bishop. After that I was approached by some angels and given a chance at redemption. This is how I came to be here," said Asia finishing her tale.

Issei grabbed her hand. "Asia i'm sorry that happened to you If I could take that pain away I would," said Issei.

Asia shuck her head. "It wasn't all that that made it so painful. What hurt the most was the fact that I was always so lonely," said Asia.

"Asia I swear to you that you will never be lonely again. Even if we end up on opposite sides of a battlefield one day, then I will always be your friend," said Issei.

Asia looked at Issei with a smile. "Promise?" asked Asia.

"Promise," said Issei.

"Well isn't that sweet? Issei promising to protect dear Asia," said Raynare sitting next to them.

Issei and Asia froze hearing her voice. They both looked to their left and saw her sitting at a table not 5 feet from them. Issei held out his hand to summon Seperator only for Raynare to hold up her hand.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I have no less then 4 snipers set up to shot you if you make a move that I don't like," said Raynare.

Issei growled hearing this. "What do you want Raynare?"

Raynare gasped. "Issei is that anyway to talk to your former girlfriend? All I want is my dear Asia to come back home to me," said Raynare with a smirk.

Issei's eyes began to turn yellow, only for Asia's hands to squeeze his hand. Issei looked at her as she shuck her head. "Issei, please... I don't want you to get hurt," said Asia.

Issei relented and allowed Asia to go with Raynare. Raynare smirked at Issei. "Goodbye Issei," said Raynare as a circle appeared and she vanished.

Issei screamed out in rage as he punched the table breaking it in half.

000000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know someone is going to call a cop out, but honestly I liked how this chapter turned out. I'll see you guys soon.


	7. Rumble in the night pt 1

Cat: High School DxD x Brutal Legend

Title: Brutal King

Rating: M

Pairing: Issei X Harem (Izumi/Raynare/Akeno/Asia)

Summary: A Good Roadie knows his job is to make someone else look good. To bad Issei Hyouda never learned that. The only thing he learned was that he was a total bad ass. At least he has his adopted sister and Mother to help him figure things out.

What's up everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's gonna be EPIC or at least to me it Is.

Review Response

Madfrog2000: I honestly Don't intend for him to have a small harem, but currently those are the only girls I want for the harem. For instanse Xenovia is my favorite girl in High School DD, but i'm still considering who I want for 'Final Harem'

Deadtoke14: Thanks. I hope you enjoy.

Speech

_Thought_

Communication

**Omnipotent beasts speech**

_**Omnipotent beasts thought**_

00000000000000000000000

**Chapter 7: Rumble in the night pt 1**

**Location: Kuoh Academy**

**Place: ORC clubhouse**

**Time: 1100 (Thursday)**

**SMACK!**

Issei's head turned to the side as he was slapped across the face courtesy of Rias who had her eyes narrowed in anger. Izumi, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba all stood to the sidelines. Izumi had her eyes narrowed in anger at Rias's actions towards her brother.

"I don't have to tell you why I did that do I?" asked the Crimson haired Duchess in waiting.

Issei looked at Rias. "What I did with Asia is my business," said Issei.

"That's were your wrong Issei," said Rias turning from Issei and sitting at her desk before she crossed her fingers together in a very Gendo Ikari type way. "A **[King]**'s Peerage is a direct reflection of that **[King]**'s ability to not only lead, but keep their Peerage under control. While I more or less give my Peerage free reign to do the things they see fit I can still must keep you under some semblance of control,"

"I'm not som," started Issei.

**_"Kneel before your [King]_**!" commanded Rias as her eyes flashed for a brief second.

Issei felt control over his body give way, before he went to one knee before Rias with his head bowed slightly.

Everyone gasped seeing this. Izumi glared at Rias and was about to summon her gauntlet and strike at Rias only for a sword to be pointed at her throat. Izumi looked at Kiba who shuck his head.

"When a Devil becomes a stray it is because their Master's have allowed their control over them to slip to such a degree that it was possible. They become complacent in their handling of said servants. While I have no desire to use the more... detestable commands I won't allow you to fight me on this Issei. My Peerage, My responsibility. Hate me if you want, but I do this for your own good. Fallen Angels even weak ones have been known to take out high Class devils," said Rias.

Issei grit his teeth. "Is this what it means to be a servant of a Devil?" asked Issei in anger. "If that's the case you may as well have left me dead!"

Rias leaned back in her chair before sighing. "Issei... I love my Peerage like family. Akeno and Koneko like sisters, Kiba like a brother, even you and Izumi I have a deep love for, but don't mistake my caring about as a willingness to allow you to do as you please when it endangers all of us," .

Issei was about to open his mouth when a circle lit up on his hand. It was a contract. Issei snorted. "Great timing buddy," said Issei.

"Rise," said Rias releasing Issei from her command. "Go and take care of your contract. Consider the conversation tabled, but not over,"

"Oh you can beat this isn't over fire crotch," said Issei as he vanished in his circle.

Ria's eyebrow was twitching at that last bar. SHE SHAVED DAMNIT!

**Location: Kuoh academy**

**Place: Random house**

**Time: 1110 (Thursday)**

Issei appeared several hundred feet away from the house. This was strange, Usually when Issei teleported to someone's house it was right there at the front door or inside the house if he had been given permission previously. He walked up to the door of the house and was instantly hit with the scent of blood. Summoning Seperotor he pushed the door opened and walked though the house. He went into the main living area and his heart nearly stopped.

A family of four laid out on the ground bleeding from the place where their heads use to be. A male, a female... and two young children the youngest of which couldn't have been older then 2 or 3. And kneeling before their bodies was a man.

A young man with short white hair and red eyes, he was slightly taller then Issei was. He was Dressed in As a priest, he was dressed in clerical clothing. white tunic and pants, black dress shows, and an ornaite dark gray overcoat with gold trimmings. A gold cross hung around his neck. The most disturbing thing about the man was that he had a disturbing smile on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Issei.

"About time you got here. I was tempted to fuck the wife's body while you were taking your sweet ass time. Say what you will about her having no head, but the body is A1 my shitty devil brother!" said the man almost completely erratic.

Issei growled in anger before he raised his axe and struck at the man. The man went into his coat and pulled out a gold hilt with a red gem in the center of it. Out of the hilt came a blue white hard-light blade. The man blocked Issei, but Issei clutched his weapon tightened and pushed against the man. The other man began to laugh as he used his left hand and reached into his side and pulled out a Pistol. He fired a single bullet at Issei's head. Issei avoided the attack by a hair as the bullet cut into his check. Issei ended the deadlock and gathered lighting in his hand and unleashed it. The Man didn't have time to avoid it and screamed out in pain. He fell to a knee and glared up at issei.

Issei raised his axe and was about to finish the Man off.

"Father Freed! Issei!" came the voice of Asia as she rounded the corner. Asia's eyes widened in horror as she saw the dead bodies.

"Asia," said Issei

"_No not her! She's to pure for something like this!" Issei yelled in his mind_

Freed took this moment to stab Issei in his gut making him yell in pain, before shooting him in his right knee. Issei went down screaming as Free rose to his feet. His body was still spasumming from Issei's last attack. He turned a Glare to Asia.

"What the fuck happened you stupid Bitch!You were suppose to have a barrier up!" yelled Freed as he walked over to Asia and slapped her hard enough to send her to the ground.

Asia held her reddened and stinging cheek. "Forgive me Father! I didn't think anyone would breach my barrier," said Asia.

"Whatever! Heal me before I decide to have a bit of fun with you in their blood," said Freed

Asia quickly rose to her feet and began to heal the mad priest.

The burnette managed to rise to his feet. "You sick twisted fuck!" yelled Issei.

Freed turned to Issei with a smirk. "Oh your still alive! Great. Maybe I'll have fun with Little Asia and make you watch as I take her purity!" grinned Freed as he turned and pulled Asia into a headlock while groping her left breast roughly and licking her face. Asia screamed. "That's right scream bitch! It's gets me so fucking hard!"

Issei felt something deep inside of him snap hearing this... **MONSTER** talk to Asia that way. His eyes turned yellow as flames seem to shot off his body. His stomach and knee seemingly mended themselves together with darkness leaving not a scar. Issei roared and made Freed release Asia.

"Don't touch her you freak!" yelled Issei.

Freed smirked. "Oh seems the shitty little devil found his balls," laughed Freed

Asia's eyes widened in fear, before they glazed over. Issei cursed. Freed had activated Asia's sleeping mode. Aisa held out her hand and her bracelet didn't turn into a staff this time, but a bow long bow. She pulled the string back making a holy arrow appear before she fired it at Issei. Issei batted it away, but had to quickly turn and block Freed's attack, He quickly shoved his back as he back paddled out of the way of another arrow. In such close quarters the smart thing to do would be to take out Asia, but he didn't want to hurt her.

Asia released another arrow, but it was destroyed by a crimson colored Energy bolt. Standing in the entryway was Rias. Rias was glaring at Asia and Freed.

"Damn I didn't think the Gremory brat had such nice tits!" laughed Freed.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you had back up on the way i'd show you the full might of Rias Gremory, Duchess in Waiting of the Gremory Clan," said Rias as she slowly positioned herself between Freed and Issei as a magic circle appeared under them.

"Rias... Asia, she," started Issei.

"I know Issei, but I can't help her," said Rias truly sorry.

Asia looked at Issei with her glazed over eyes, but Issei saw her tears shine though as they vanished.

"ASIA WAIT FOR ME! I'M COMING FOR YOU! I SWEAR!" yelled Issei.

Once Issei and Rias were gone Asia released her tears.

**Location: Kuoh Town**

**Place: Mall **

**Time: 1200( Saturday)**

Almost two days had passed since the attack. Issei had ordered everyone that they were not allowed to take contracts or go anywhere unless they were in groups of 2 or more This suited Issei well as he was still utterly pissed off at EVERYTHING that was happening. He was pissed off at the Fallen Angels, he was pissed off at Rias, but most importantly he was pissed off at himself. Everything that happened to Asia happened because of him.

Currently he was at the Arcade with Izumi and Akeno off doing some shopping. He had burtullized his way though several dozen people who stepped up to challenge him. No one lasted longer then a minute against his rage.

"Man kid you got a lot of pent up rage huh?" asked a man who walked up to the machine.

He was a rather tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee, he wore a knee-length dark blue blazer with a lighter blue dress shirt, a black waist coat, and a red tie. He wore faded-purple slacks and black dress shoes.

"What's it to you?" asked Issei currently pissed off.

The man shrugged his shoulders as he took a seat, before removing a quarter and putting it in. "You know I can't understand you kids now a days. My daughter recently got it in her head that she knows better then me even though I've been alive far longer then she has and yet she still doesn't listen to her old man," said the man.

The fight was over fairly quickly. With the man winning easily over Issei. Issei played the man several times over, before they stopped. With Issei not wining once. Each and every time Issei thought that he had him, he lost. Each time Issei thought that he had a game winning strategy or a move that would clutch the battle his opponent would counter or have the perfect counter balance.

The man looked at his watch and his eyes widened in alarm. "Crap I'm late for my company meeting," said the Man. "It was good playing with you kid. A bit of advice though. Anger is good, but it's useless in a major fight. Also whatever battle your about to engage in I'm sure that you can win without doing to much harm,"

Issei turned around and looked at the man. "how do you know about that?" asked Issei.

The man chuckled. "Lets just say I have some friends in really high places. The same goes for you Spawn of ,"the Brutal Lands," said the man.

As the man walked off Issei was left with some major thoughts in his mind. Omengodden had told him about the Brutal Lands, but not many knew about them. Only the highest of high ranked Supernatural beings knew anything about those lands. While it consisted of mostly humans and Lesser Demons they were still considerably tougher then regular demons and humans. He sighed as he got up. He went to find the girls. While his mind was conflicted his heart was not.

He was going to Save Asia.

**Location: Kuoh Town**

**Place:Kuoh Academy**

**Time: 1900 (Saturday)**

The Red haired, Busty [King] was many things. If anyone was to ask her her two primary sins were Pride and Greed. Vanity and Lust were Akeno's thing, Wrath was Kiba's and Gluttony was Koneko's. So to see one of her servants, especially one as rebellious as Issei bowing to her spoke to that pride, but as someone who wanted him to be a friend it hurt her greatly.

"Issei what are you doing?" asked Rias looking at the man who was posturing himself.

"Please Rias-sama. I know that I can be difficult, but for the shake of Asia... I'll swallow my own damn pride to save her," said Issei.

Rias sighed. "Issei I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Besides I have something I need to take care of. Koneko, Kiba watch Issei and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. Izumi Akeno I need your assistance with a specific matter," said Rias as she got up from her desk and began to leave the room with her chosen members.

Issei grit his teeth as flames as sparks imitated from his fists. "Damn it," said Issei

"Oh one last thing Issei. While you may be a **[Pawn]** you are not as restricted as you think you are. In declared enemy territory like say an abandoned church you can take on the properties of any other piece save the **[king]**," said Rias.

As Rias, Izumi, and Akeno left the room Issei activated a magic circle that lead to the church, before summoning Sperator. And standing in the center. Kiba and Koneko both joined him making the young man confused.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" asked Issei.

Kiba smield. "Bucho asked us to watch you... She didn't tell us to stop you," said Kiba as he created a Eroupen long sword.

Koneko pulled on a pair of MMA style gloves. "Besides fired crow sounds pretty good right about now," said Koneko.

Issei smiled. "Thanks you guys. Now lets go Asia.

The Trio vanished in a flash of light.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. To be honest, I was scard that I would have to redo this whole chapter because the flash-dive that I keep most of my information on was misplaced by my wife after she went to the library. Lucky I found it when we looked though her car.

Thanks to that I was able to save myself a lot of time and energy redoing several years of work.


	8. Rumble in the night pt 2

Cat: High School DxD x Brutal Legend

Title: Brutal King

Rating: M

Pairing: Issei X Harem (Izumi/Raynare/Akeno/Asia)

Summary: A Good Roadie knows his job is to make someone else look good. To bad Issei Hyouda never learned that. The only thing he learned was that he was a total bad ass. At least he has his adopted sister and Mother to help him figure things out.

Sorry for the Delay. I've been working on other projects and finishing up something rather important IRL.

Speech

_Thought_

Communication

**Omnipotent beasts speech**

_**Omnipotent beasts thought**_

00000000000000000000000

**Chapter 8: Rumble in the night pt 2**

**Location: Kuoh Town**

**Place: Abandoned church **

**Time: 0000**

Issei, Koneko, and Kiba looked at the church from the bushes. They had watched it for several minutes, but no sounds or anything could be heard from the inside of the church. It was almost as if it really was abandoned, but they knew better. A magical barrier was currently in place preventing movement and the like from being detected. It didn't stop Koneko from finding out someone was inside however.

"Well Koneko?" asked Issei, knowing about her sensing ability.

"I sense a lot of low ranked excorsits inside. None are a threat to any of us, but I'm feeling two decently strong auras inside," said Koneko.

"One of them has got to be Asia," said Issei gripping his fist.

"I have a feeling they know we're here," said Kiba.

Issei frowned as he pulled out his guitar. "Then lets knock on the door!" yelled Issei hitting a strum on his guitar.

This unleashed a powerful wind blast that tore apart the ground, before it hit the door blowing it to pieces. Issei switched the guitar with seperator and rushed in with koneko and Kiba only a few steps behind him.

**Location: Kuoh Town**

**Place: Abandoned church**

**Time: 0005**

Mittlet sat in a tree with Dohnoseek and Kalawaner. They were assigned to guard the rear. Raynare thought that the devils would do a cliché and try and sneak into the back. Mittlet sighed in annoyance as Kalwaner and Dohnoseek were sucking face. She knew that they'd rather be fucking right now, but until the ritual was complete they had to focus on the mission.

"I'm surprised that they left their main forces in the back," came a voice that stopped Kalawaner and Dohnoseek's actions.

Out of the shadows stepped three girls. The Gremory Duchcess in waiting, a slutty looking Japanese girl, and a brown haired girl with a red gauntlet and a black katana with a black Aura in it. All there were decently strong, but something about the girl with the gauntlet was screaming at her to run.

Dohnoseek smirked. "So you came to die Gremory?" asked the battle manic of the group.

Rias gave a small chuckle. "Hardy. My cute little servants have already infiltrated the front of your base," saod Rias cocking her hip and throwing her hair.

Mittlet's eyes widened hearing this. How the hell as that possible! Mittlet was sure that she had barrier trapped the entrance! Mittlet jumped up and went to fly to the entrance. She stopped as a barrier appeared Mittlet grit her teeth in annoyance. Raynare was most likely in danger now. She heard the sounds of localized explosions going off, before she turned and came face to face with Rias Gremory.

Rias smirked as her as she summoned her Power of Destruction and flow at Mittlet with the deadly orb in her hand. Mittlet summoned her yellow Spear of light and stopped the attack. While Rias did have high magical power she paled in comparison to her brother, but it was more then enough to beat the snot out of any low ranked crow. Mittlet flow into the air and throw her spear at Rais. Rias focused her energy and unleash and AOE wave that destroyed the spear. Mittlet looked around for her comrades. Kalawaner was trading energy blasts with Rias's **[Queen]**, while Dohnseek was struggling to overcome the girl with the gauntlet. Mittlet turned back to Rias.

Mittelt held up her hands causing Rias to stop her next attack. "I surrender," said the Loli fallen angel.

"Oh do you now?" asked Rias not believing her what so ever.

"Look if I wasn't following orders I wouldn't even be in this mess," said Mittlet.

"Orders?" asked Rias crossing her arms over her large breasts.

"No way am I talking without a deal," said Mittlet.

Rias considered this. As she pondered this Akeno was just finishing her fight with Kalawaner, with the older woman beaten nearly black and blue. Akeno had Kalawaner a drooling mess and barely alive and twitching. If Rias didn't know any better she would say that Akeno fucked her brains out for hours on end. Although considering how much of a sadist Akeno was Rias wouldn't be shocked by this outcome. Rarely if ever did Akeno finish a fight quickly. He enjoyed inflicting pain to much for her own good

Izumi was still trading attacks with Dohnseek, but even though Dohnaseek was stronger Izumi was gaining ground of him. It was hard to notice at first, but every 10 seconds Izumi was getting stronger. After a full minute of clashing blades, Izumi took the upper hand on the battle-crazy fallen. In a display of skill and power that should not have been possible at he age and current skill level Izumi transferred all her power to the blade, before she slashed at Dohnseek, not only shattering his spear, but cutting him in half as well.

Rias raied her hand before she bound Mittlet in a ring of destruction. It didn't touch her skin, but was hovering just above her skin. "I'll speak with my Brother about getting you immunity, but you'd better start talking. Patience was never a virtue of mine," said Rias with a smirk.

**Location: Kouh Town**

**Place: Abandonded Chuch- chapal area**

**Time: 0020**

Koneko ducked under a wild sword slash, before she kicked a rouge in the stomach sending him flying. She chanced a glance behind her to see Kiba blocking two men with a sword in each hand. She jumped backwards as a bullet nearly struck her in the head. Glaring at the man who did it Koneko charged her demonic aura into her legs and dashed forward with speed that made a Rook seem overly fast. Jumping upwards she wrapped her legs around his neck in a move reminiscent of a twisting hurricanrana from Professional wrestling, snapping his neck upon the release landing on the ground she saw Issei blast apart two men with a strum of lightning.

"That's the last of them," said Issei as he switched his guitar for his axe.

"This is what we get for recruiting those weak fucks," said Freed as he got up from his chair next to the alter.

"Cut the shit and tell me where Asia is!" yelled Issei!"

Freed smirked. "She's in the basement, but Raynare has already started the ritual. It's always a bad idea to interrupt a woman in the throws of passion.

Issei grit his teeth! "I'll show you throws of passion!" yelled Issei as he summoned a swirling ball of fire and lightning before he tossed it in the air, before slamming his Ace into it "**GRAND SLAM!" **

The ball zipped at freed who was smart enough to jump out of the way as the swirling ball of death hit dead center of the cross. It exploded in a pillar of fire and lightning. Once gone a staircase descending to the basement was revealed. Freed jumped up to speak on what was happening, but was met with a large bench being thrown at him.

"Issei-kun go after Asia-san. Koneko and I will deal with this fool," said Kiba.

Issei nodded, before charging down the stairs, taking two at a time. As he rushed to the bottom of the stairs he heard screams coming from the very bottom of the room. He managed to slid into the room as Raynare's hands hovered over Asia's body. Raynare smirked as she pulled out an ORB that held two rings. She turned to Issei with a green on her face as she took the rings and put them on her ow fingers.

"I'm sorry love, but your too late," said Raynare.

"I-issei," said Asia weakly as her head lobbed to the side.

Issei's skin began to burn in his anger as he glowed red and two large wings appeared outside of his bak. "DAMN YOU YUUMA!" yelled Issei.

Before Raynare could say anything Issei appeared before her grabbing her face and pushing her upwards, though 3 floors of concrete and steel before they emerged in the main church. Once there he released the bleeding woman who managed to stumble backwards and onto a chair. The attack had been more powerful then she expected it to be and Issei had clearly attacked with the intent to kill her. Something that she didn't think was a possibility at the moment. Raynare despite herself did have a Master's degree in psychology. She knew that she had inflicted some kind of wound upon his psykey that should have stopped him from attacking her so easily. She honestly didn't have time to think about it as she used Twilight healing on herself. She felt her wounds healing, but it drained her magic to do so.

Issei appeared in her field of view as he raised his axe above his head. Raynare rolled out of the way and got to her feet, summoning her pink spear of light,before stabbing Issei in the gut. Issei grunted in pain, but in his rage the pain was negleable to him at this point. All he wanted to do was hurt Raynare! Impaling himself further he charged lighting to his fist.

"Let me see you grit those teeth BITCH!" yelled Issei as he unloaded on Raynare.

Raynare went flying as she released her spear and flow though the pyane glass Window and outside. She landed on the ground in front of a bound and gagged Mettliet, and all of Ria's Peerage. Kiba and Izumi held blades to her throat. Issei came flying out of the Window with his axe raised, hellfire raging across the blades.

"You die now! Yuuma!" growled Issei with rage in his eyes.

Raynare in fear for her life resorted to changing into her Yuuma persona. "ISE-Kun wait! I didn't want to do it! I was ordered to! Asia wouldn't want you to do this! Please!" yelled Rayanre with tears in her eyes.

Issei grit his teeth in anger, trying to kill her, but something was staying his hand. Was it her words? Her mentioning of the pure hearted girl? The look of terror in her eyes? What was stopping him from killing this bitch!?

Issei screamed as he slammed the axe into the ground. "As much as I hate you... I can't bring myself to kill you!" growled out Issei.

Rias walked up to Issei and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Issei. You've reached your personal limits... However Limits like that don't exist for members of my family!" growled Rias as she throw a ball of energy at Raynare.

The ball would have killed her. Had a white armored figure not appeared and destroyed the orb with his claws. The two Fallen angels looked at the figure in shock, Everyone else looked at the figure in awe at the power he was radiating. For some reason Izumi went stiff as a board. The figure looked onto her.

"V-Vali!" whispered Raynare in fear.

"White Dragon Emperor," said Izumi shocking everyone knowing who he was.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Rias.

The white armored figure shrugged. "**I'm pretty sure she just said my name,**"said the White armored figure. His voice was muffled by his armor. **"Red Dragon Empress. A pleasure to finally meet you, although I think it's a little early for us to be meeting up for out Destined battle,"**

"Who the hell are you and what is this destined battle!?" growled Issei, pretty pissed off that this man basically just threatened his sister in front of him.

Vali looked at him. **"Something you don't want any part of little man,"** said Vali.

Issei growled and charged at Vali! He raised his axe and swung with all his might at his neck.

"**DIVIDE!/DECAPITATION!"** yelled Issei.

Issei's axe made contact with his neck, but just as it did Issei felt a massive drain on his energy. All that could be herd was the cling of metal on metal. Vali balled up his left fist and Hit Issei in his chest sending him flying backwards into Kiba and Akeno! Issei was gaping in pain. The fact he still had a freaking hole in his stomach didn't help matters.

"**Well shit. You actually cut my scales,**" said Vali indicating that his neck had a gash in it that revealed a bit of blood. "**You might be fun to fight in the future, but right now I have a job to do and return these fools to Azazel for punishment,"**

"A-Asia's Scread Gear," said Issei weakly

Vali picked them both up, but stopped as he ripped the rings off Raynare, before vanishing.

After this was finished they brought Asia's body to the alter. Issei grabbed Asia and began to cry over her.

"Damn this world!? How could it be so cruel to someone so pure!?" asked Issei in anguish at the loss of Asia.

Rias sighed as she summoned a chess piece. A **[bishop]** to be specific. "Issei... I can bring her back to life, but.. If I do this you must agree to follow my orders without question," said Rias.

Issei looked at her in rage and saddness. He knew what Rias was doing, but if it could give Asia a second chance. Then he would get in bed with the devil herself. The Rocking devil didn't even think about it, even knowing that he was selling his Soul to the metproical and literal devil.

"Deal," said Issei as he nuzzled his face into Asia's hair.

Rias smiled. "It's deal Buchou my cute little servant," said Rias as she began the ritual to bring Asia back to life

00000000000000000000000

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty fun to write, before i get hit with the Issei copped out Or Asia, Please have faith in your dude.


End file.
